Milky Destinies
by Voltage Axe
Summary: A new anthology of lemony oneshots based on each known couple of the anime series! Couples include: KiraLacus, AthrunCagalli, DearkaMiriallia, MuMurrue, and others. Most of the oneshots are set post-Destiny. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is advised. Read and review!
1. The Beautiful Diva of the Night

**Author's Note: **Hi folks, and to all those who are part of the Gundam SEED fandom! After noticing how much success I had with my first lemon anthology—_The Lemon Stories: Shinn and Lunamaria—_I thought about writing another lemon anthology series based more on the most-popular couples in the Gundam SEED series. And so, this leads to _Milky Destinies_, a series of lemon one-shots for every well-known couple in the anime series. Some of the stories will take place after Destiny, but there will be certain ones that will take place during it as well! For this first one-shot in the series, I noticed that there weren't too many lemon/lime stories about Kira and Lacus lately, so I decided to write this one to kick off this new anthology. You will notice that most parts of this story are heavily influenced from an H-anime in recent years, and you'll probably know what that exact influence is, by the time you finish reading it. With all that being said, I hope you enjoy this very first one-shot of the new series!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters and settings used in this fanfic, along with Gundam SEED, are not owned by me; they are copyrighted by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voltage Axe Presents<br>**_**Milky Destinies**

**Pairing: **Kira and Lacus  
><strong>Title: <strong>_"The Beautiful Diva of the Night"_

**(WARNING: Contains graphic sexual descriptions and strong language. Reader's discretion is strongly advised!)**

* * *

><p>The light and steady clamour of people casually conversing to each other provided a calm and gentle ambience in such a setting as much as a highly-classed restaurant on a Saturday night. His violet eyes scanned around the interior of the establishment to his left, capturing a view of finely-dressed patrons seated at tables covered in luxurious cloth, the dining chairs and tables sitting on top of the carpeted floor of red. Seated on his chair, the brunette male turned his gaze off to the right, where he caught a glimpse of the buildings that lined the view through the window. Most of the windows on every building he could see had lit yellow, the display of lights complete with a serene night sky above the buildings, and the moon shining brightly as a few wispy clouds breezed past it. The sight of the surrounding buildings in the near distance had caught his attention for a couple of moments, before he turned his gaze back upon a familiar pink-haired woman whom he had been with before.<p>

Kira Yamato focused his attention on the pink-headed female who was sitting across the table on the other side. She was not staring back at him directly, but rather, had stared unfocusedly while deep in her thoughts. A slight frown was across his lips as he continued to stare at her, the melodic and jazz-like sounds of the piano playing quietly in the background as they sat in silence. Her vibrant, blue eyes then focused on him as she shifted her head to glance upon him, a sweet smile across her face as she focused away from her thoughts and towards Kira. The young, brunette male smiled back at her in a friendly manner, having just noticed her looking into his eyes.

Meeting up with each other on such occasions like this, were not as uncommon to the couple, but this particular occasion was not one that they planned and agreed with each other's consent; rather it was a result of the insistence from a third figure who only wanted to them to reconvene and rekindle that intimate, romantic connection they used to have. Kira sighed deeply to himself, cursing in his thoughts, at the fact that he would have to do this given the circumstances he was already facing. Being the Commander of ZAFT, he would be busy around the place of his work, tasked with several duties and responsibilities that took up a lot of his time. It was these circumstances that prevented him from seeing her, Lacus Clyne, except for specific situations regarding the military itself. Likewise, Lacus faced the same circumstances as he did, having to commit her time and energy to her obligations ever since she became the Chairwoman of PLANT. She didn't even had the time to encounter the brunette male whom she had been with through the first and second Bloody Valentine Wars, not even having the time to talk to him as the responsibilities of being a leader had dragged her away from ever doing so.

This lack of being able to spend time being in each other's company had continued on for long, up until recently, when a trip away from the PLANT colonies had changed everything. Kira could recall a few days ago, when he had visited the island nation of the Orb Union, apparently on diplomatic purposes. He had met up with his twin sibling, the Chief Representative leading the country since the end of the second war…

* * *

><p><em>Dressed in his ZAFT white uniform, Kira looked around one of the rooms inside the Athha Estate, glancing at his surroundings with a keen eye. Also inside the room was a blonde female in her Orb military dress of white and blue, who stared at a few of her heirloom possessions situated on a wooden desk, her back turned to him. Her golden eyes filled with concern and a facial expression matching that concern, she turned her head around to focus on him. <em>

"_Kira?" Cagalli Yula Athha addressed him quietly at first._

_Caught aware by her voice, the brunette ZAFT commander turned his body to her, his eyes focused on his sister whose back was still turned to him._

_He cleared his throat. "Yeah?"_

_A short pause followed, before she asked him in her normal tone of voice._

"_I know this isn't related to diplomatic matters in any way," Cagalli explained, "but when was the last time you met with Lacus?"_

_His eyes widened slightly as he was caught unaware of her question to him, but he regained his usual composure to himself, as he answered his sister calmingly._

"_Two weeks ago, I believe."_

_She nodded her head understandably. "Yes. But don't you think that something's up with her lately?"_

_Kira raised an eyebrow in confusion. "W-what?"_

"_Lacus said that she felt pretty alone by herself, with nobody close to her like you are," the blonde woman explained sternly. "She even told me that in person, too."_

"_Since when?" Kira asked incredulously._

"_A few days before you arrived here," Cagalli answered him in the same tone of voice. "She even told me that she was jealous about my relationship with Athrun, Kira!" _

_The brunette male blinked as she brought up the complaints and gripes that Lacus told her. It was three days before Kira had arrived at Orb that Lacus herself had visited Cagalli at the manor, where the two of them had a timely exchange with each other, talking about their personal lives when no one else was around. When it came to personal relationships, however, Lacus had told her that she usually felt a lot lonelier by herself and that it was no fun to be alone. Hell, it was even brought up upon by Cagalli herself as she explained to Kira about what happened between her and the pink-headed Chairwoman. After when Lacus told her that she was quite jealous of her relationship with Athrun, Cagalli couldn't help but feel very sympathetic towards her, and that she would have to do something to solve this situation between her brother and Lacus. _

"_Lonely, huh?" Kira narrowed his eyes and sighed, looking away from Cagalli. "Seems to be that same sort of feeling I have too."_

_Cagalli gently laid a hand on her brother's shoulder. "That's why I want you to do me a favour."_

_Kira turned his head to her. "A favour?"_

"_I'm very happy that the two of you are together, just like Athrun and I," she smiled and laughed for a bit. "So…I want you to go on a date with Lacus, just for once."_

_Kira blinked. "You mean…like a simple get-together with her?" He then shook his head at the notion. "No. I can't—not when I have my continuous priorities at the military, work and all."_

_It was then he felt a fist make contact with the top of his left arm, the light force of the punch causing Kira to grunt at the stinging feeling of Cagalli hitting him in the arm lightly. _

"_That's not what I meant!" She frowned at her brother. "I'm telling you to make Lacus feel happy, you dummy!"_

_Cagalli then pinched him at the ear, Kira letting out a holler at his sister pulling him by the ear. It was one thing for her to give a light tap on his arm, but after this little antic she had on him since the younger days, it was probably best for him to follow on her advice. _

"_Ow! Okay, okay!" Kira submitted to her. "Fine! I'll go on a date with her!"_

_Cagalli finally released her firm grip on his ear. "Alright. I'll take your word for it," she grinned._

* * *

><p>It was after that little exchange between his sister and him that Kira had agreed to go out on a date with the pink-haired woman he knew best. They started out their day at Copernicus City, where they took a walk through one of the artificial beaches in the city. However, Lacus couldn't help but feel embarrassed by attracting the attention from a lot of the beach-goers (most of them men), as she strolled down clad in a skimpy two-piece bikini that revealed her voluptuous curves and the hourglass shape of her body. It was only until she wasn't embarrassed anymore, since she knew that Kira was by her side the whole time they were at the beach.<p>

The rest of the time spent during their date after the beach involved them shopping at one of the most frequented malls in the shopping district of the city. Kira admired her sense of fashion and style, as she tried on many dresses and other attire that she liked wearing. When evening began to fell, they went to an exquisite, highly-classed restaurant for dinner, where they were seated at a table next to the window overlooking the skyscrapers and buildings of the city. Lacus was clad in her red jacket that was over her little black dress. Kira was dressed in his black sport-coat over his white dress shirt, his trousers matching the colour of his sport-coat.

And now here he was, spending time with the loved one he knew for the longest, in a romantic atmosphere of an intimate setting.

Flute glasses half-filled with sparkling champagne clinked against each other, before both of them took a sip of the alcoholic beverage that was in their glasses. Kira focused on her and smiled thinly, as he put down his glass onto the white cloth covering the entire table. Lacus noticed him looking at her, after she had put down her glass onto the table, and blinked.

"What…what is it?" She quietly asked.

Kira smiled. "You seem different than the Lacus that I usually see," he paused, "at the beach or at the mall earlier today."

Lacus continued to focus on Kira as he spoke, a ponderous stare on her face, her hands on top of each other and situated on her lap.

"I only get to see you every time when I do have a chance to," Kira explained, "but when I saw you were having fun at the beach I thought you were cute and lively. But, the person I'm seeing right now is definitely like the angelic diva you were before. What I mean to say is…you're very beautiful."

Lacus smiled sweetly at those words, a faint red blush across her face. "You're very kind, Kira," she responded in her feminine tone. "I'm happy to hear you say that."

She then glanced down at a lit candle just past her plate. "I appreciate Cagalli for setting up this date with you today."

"But it was surprising," Kira chuckled.

Lacus tilted her head up. "Surprising?"

"Well, after not seeing each other for quite a while," he explained, "I thought you were going to have a negative feeling about this."

"Honestly, I didn't know what to think about this," Lacus responded, before she looked down. "That's why I had a bit of doubt in my mind. I'm sorry."

Kira sighed to himself. "There's no need for you to apologize, Lacus," he affirmed. "I think I got carried away with my obligations."

Lacus giggled quietly. "I'm happy if Cagalli is happy," she stated before she looked up to Kira. "Kira, I'm counting on you to keep our relationship strong from here on."

* * *

><p>After the dinner both of them had enjoyed, the two of them walked down the sidewalk of a long bridge over a wide river separating one side of land from the other. It was starting to get late at night, indicated by the time on Kira's digital wrist-watch, the brunette male glancing upon it as he paced down with Lacus by his side.<p>

"Well, I guess it's time for the both of us to come back," he sighed while his eyes were fixed on the watch.

Lacus slowed to a stop, causing Kira to take a few paces more before he realized that she wasn't beside him. Kira turned around and noticed Lacus just standing a few yards away from him, a saddened look in her eyes, her hands on top of each other and over her lower body. She then looked up to his violet irises again.

"I-is it possible to…stay with you for a little longer?" She quietly asked him, albeit hesitantly.

Kira stared at her with confusion at first, but then his lips creased into a warm smile, and approached towards her. He gently held her hands with his, causing Lacus to stifle a gasp to herself.

"Should we get another drink at a bar?" Kira queried, with a devilish thought deep in the back of his mind. "Or…?"

"Or?"

It was then that Kira leaned into her ear, her pink locks tickling him around the side of his face as he whispered his intentions to her. An audible gasp escaped from Lacus as she heard every word of what he just said in secrecy.

* * *

><p>The couple had found themselves together at a guest room of a luxurious hotel establishment in an upscale district. Lacus looked around the room nervously, seated on the edge of the mattress and without her red jacket. Kira had placed a coat hanger on a wall-mounted rack, which was holding his black sport-coat, when he suddenly noticed her looking around as he turned his head.<p>

"What's wrong?" He smiled. "Why are you looking around?"

Her blue irises focused on him as she explained. "It's my first time coming to a place like this."

She placed her smart-phone on the table in front of her, getting off from the mattress.

"Really?"

"Yes," she answered, leaning forward on the edge of the table with her hands, and gazed upon herself in the mirror. "That's…why I'm feeling nervous."

Before she knew it, a pair of male hands had crept from behind and fondled those soft and large, supple mounds through her black dress. Lacus shrieked at the contact of those hands that were fondling at her breasts, jumping up slightly in her reaction.

"_Kira!_"

His hands squeezed her breasts lightly a few times, causing her to moan and shudder at his ministrations.

"They're very soft," he murmured to himself, before he realized something. "Oh yeah, there's something I want you to do."

Lacus panted quietly, a tinge of red gathered across her face again. "W-what is it?"

He moved her supple mounds around with his palms underneath them, his fingers gently latching onto them, with his thumbs at the sides.

"I want you, to take these breasts…and squeeze them around me."

Taking one of her arms away from the edge of the table, he guided her free hand to touch upon the bulge that stuck out from between his legs, covered by his trousers. Lacus gasped loudly, her eyes widened in astonishment, as she felt it with the palm of her hand.

"It's…erect!"

"Will you do it?" Kira asked her.

Lacus objected slightly, a look of concern on her face. "But…please tell me how to do it."

Kira was incredulous in his response. "You've never done it before?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly as her reply to him.

He chuckled to himself. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>A feminine arm had reached over to his erect manhood, the fingers of her hand enclosing around the smooth skin of his stiffened shaft, thumb gently pressing against the head of it. Their clothes they had previously worn were casted off to a corner of the room, some of it scattered around on the polished oak floor. The brunette male quietly groaned in pleasure as he felt her hand encase around him, sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs spread apart. Clad only in her lace violet panties, Lacus was on her knees, an amazed expression on her face as she lightly squeezed his hardened phallus with her fingers. Kira lost his breath at her touch for a moment.<p>

"Wow, I can't believe how hard it is," Lacus observed as she felt him with her fingers.

Kira smiled in response. "Just do what I told you before."

Her eyes shied away down and to her right. "Yes…"

Leaning herself down while still holding his member in her hands, Lacus darted her tongue out and licked him off from the base of his shaft all the way to the head. She repeated this movement a few more times before she swirled her tongue around the top of his phallus, becoming slick with the lubrication she gave him. Lacus mentally noted a distinct scent and taste as she continued to lick him off, before she went ahead to take him in more. Her pouty red lips parted away by the tip of his cock, as her moist, oral cavern began to envelop him around by the inch, her lips closed tightly around the skin of his shaft as she went down. The pink-headed woman moaned to herself as she slowly bobbed her head up and down, her tongue working around his cock, feeling the veins around it. She could feel him shiver to her actions, a surprised squeak coming out from her as she felt his engorged shaft pulsate while she continued to suck him off.

Kira closed his eyes shut and choked out a moan deep from his throat, his hands were now on the pink tresses of his lover, as she kept on giving it to her man. A hard suck from her had elicited a gasp from the brunette male, who was enjoying her ministrations on him. Lacus also enjoyed it too, as she wouldn't have imagined doing the act of fellatio to her lover before. The pink-haired woman could feel a burning sensation beginning deep in the piths of her body, the moisture starting to build in between her legs as she kept up her act on him. She could taste the slight bitterness of the pre-cum that seeped out from the tip of his manhood.

Lacus then pulled her head back and away from his shaft, which was now covered in her saliva, her one hand holding the member by the base. Kira panted quietly, the whirlwind of pleasure causing his mind to spin as he focused on her.

She looked up to his violet orbs, a delightful smile on her face. "Does it feel good?"

"It feels good," a smile broke out from him as his panting subsided momentarily. "Now, do it with your tits."

A tranquil sigh escaped from her. "Yes."

Setting herself up on a better position, Lacus brought her two large mounds together with her hands and enclosed them around his thick, long rod, her cleavage swallowing him up as it was surrounded by her breasts. The pink-haired female gasped at the feeling of his cock that was now sandwiched in-between her mounds.

"I-it's very hot," she stammered slightly.

Lacus then proceeded to move her breasts up and down, stroking his manhood with them, squeezing it as well as she moved downward every time.

An uncomfortable murmur came from her. "L-like this?"

Kira panted and moaned at the feeling of her breasts squeezing him in-between, looking down at the erect buds that poked out from those milky-white mounds.

"Yeah…"

Slowly becoming comfortable with this little act she gave him, Lacus worked the courage gradually as she continued to move her breasts up and down on him, repeating those very same movements as she kept on giving it to him. She began to feel quite wet in between her legs, the moisture having leaked onto her panties as arousal kept on building up in her body.

"That's it, Lacus," Kira grunted as he felt pleasure surging up his spine. "It feels…good…"

Lacus continued to stroke off his shaft using her mounds, keeping up the same pace of her movements, and rubbing her breasts around him as she got the chance. However, not wanting to keep this up for long, she made a daring move to finish it. The pink-haired beauty increased the pace of her movements, squeezed him harder as she moved down, and her tongue scalloped out with the tip of her tongue darting away to lick the sensitive tip of his penis. All of this earned a louder gasp from Kira, whose pleasure was now at his peak, as he could no longer take the intensifying pleasure anymore.

"L-Lacus!" Kira moaned out. "I-I'm about to…!"

"Just go ahead and cum!" She cried out, speeding up the pace of her movements. "Give me everything you have!"

At long last, the brunette male reached his orgasm, signalling it with a loud series of primal moans and grunts. Simultaneously, the pink-haired woman moved down with her breasts on a hard squeeze one last time, the blade of her tongue having darted out as he climaxed. Spurts of thick, iridescent-white fluid shot from the tip of his cock, some of it landing onto her large mounds; the last few spurts of his seminal fluid had managed to land on her face and neck. Kira, recovering from his mind-blowing orgasm, opened his eyes wide and was surprised to see how much he had unloaded on her.

"Oh my," he gasped. "I made a mess…"

Lacus felt some of his sticky fluids dripping down from her chin, some of it slowly running down her neck, as well as a thick string of it hanging around her hair and near her yellow hair clip. She relished in the bittersweet taste of his cum that was on her tongue, swallowing it in one gulp.

"That's all right," she smiled sweetly as ever before, observing his slickened cock still erect, with a string of pre-cum hanging from the tip. "I was happy to see that you were enjoying it!"

She then looked down at her large mounds, which were coated with his strings of cum. With a hand to herself, she felt the sticky fluid on her breasts with her fingers. "It's so warm…"

Kira laughed quietly, the devilish smile widening on his face. "Lacus, take a look at the mirror."

Her eyes widened open in confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

><p>They found themselves standing before one another in the bathroom area, Kira standing tall behind his pink-haired lover, his hands right around her shoulders as they stared at the reflection of themselves casted by the large glass mirror on the wall. Kira definitely admired her body, the hourglass shape of it that defined those curves that he loved to see when they were at the beach earlier in the day. On top of the shape of the body he liked so much about Lacus, her porcelain skin was another feature that allured him. However, it was her large breasts that he really did like more than the first two anyway, those milky-white melons with pink nipples that puffed-out erect. Given that little ministration she performed on him with those breasts 'though, it was no wonder as to why he truly admired so much about her.<p>

"You look like the beautiful diva I know," he quietly noted.

Kira peered down at their reflection and noticed that she was quite wet down there. Underneath her pink curls, clear fluid gathered right around her nether-lips, some of it appearing to drip down her inner thighs. His eyes looked back up again.

"It's embarrassing," Lacus reacted in the same quiet tone, cheeks flustering red.

Thin layers of steam gathered around them, as the shower was set up, thin streams of warm water sprinkling down from the nozzle head. Outside the closed door leading in to the bathroom, as steam covered up the frosted window frame, a blue L.E.D. light blinked at the top-left corner of Lacus' smartphone—still lying on the top of the table.

* * *

><p>Cagalli sat on the bed in her room, clad in her sky-blue pajamas, with her legs arched up to the sky. It was also late at night around the Athha Estate as the blonde woman observed sadly, at the message displayed on the screen of her smartphone that indicated a failed call. She had tried reach the pink-haired female to ask her about how things were going on her date with Kira. After a few failed attempts at reaching her, she gave a doleful sigh to herself.<p>

"Eh? Cagalli, who are you calling?"

She quickly looked up to find a blue-haired male standing right by the door leading to the washroom, the young male clad in his cotton-red sleepwear.

"Um…it's nothing, Athrun," Cagalli answered him. "I was just checking for new messages."

Athrun shrugged his shoulders, before he walked into the washroom and closed the door behind him.

As soon as she saw him close the door behind him, Cagalli deeply sighed to herself, shifting herself up to lean against her knees, her forehead pressing against her crossed arms as they braced against her kneecaps. She could only hope, through a wearily-saddened expression, that Lacus was having the time of her life with Kira.

* * *

><p>A pleasured cry tore out from the pink-haired woman as she was pinned to the tiled wall of the shower, her back facing Kira who was behind her. Lacus' body shuddered immensely, as his fingers rubbed against the folds of her pussy, the pink-haired female panting and moaning at his heated touch.<p>

"You're really wet," he seductively purred.

The brunette male then inserted a finger into her throbbing slit, probing around her folds while rubbing the other two fingers against her entrance. Lacus let out a prolonged moan as she put her hands against the wall, her upper body leaned forward in a submissive position, with the water from the shower head raining down on them.

Lacus panted heavily, the heat building up all over her and not just from the shower itself. "My body has been feeling hot for some time."

With one hand firmly on her hip, Kira used his other hand to position his hardened cock towards her vaginal entrance. Rubbing against the soft folds of her clit with the tip of its head, Kira angled his stiffened manhood and with an aggressive grunt, he thrust in his shaft and pushed through with one quick jerk of his hips. A loud shriek came out from the buxom, pink-headed diva, as she felt the sudden intrusion of her vaginal recesses. The brunette male let out a throaty groan as he buried his thick, eight-inch shaft into her, that same warm and moist feeling he took in much like the fellatio he received from her several moments ago. With both hands around her hips, Kira began to thrust slowly from behind, moving in and out of her love canal.

Wet, squelching noises broke out as the slippery skin of his shaft made contact against her moist walls. Another groan came out from him, followed by a quiet hiss, as he felt her inner muscles contracting around him in tight squeezes. Lacus could only let out loud moans and noises of ecstasy, while she was still in the same submissive position she was in the spacious shower stall with her lover. The force of his thrusts caused her upper body to push forward every time he pushed in at the same direction, her large mounds being pushed against the wall as well.

"_Ahhh! Ahh! Oh, Haumea!_" Lacus cried out in heavy pleasure. "_Kira! Kira, wait!_"

Kira could suddenly feel her vaginal muscles coil around him again, but in a harder squeeze this time. A loud, choked groan came out from his throat, the brunette male gritting at his teeth as he slowed his thrusts to a stop. There was a confused look in his eyes as he focused on Lacus, who looked back at him from behind, both of them panting heavily and trying to catch their breaths. He felt a familiar tingle at the base of his spine as Lacus tried to say what she wanted to say to him, his cock still buried deep inside her canal.

"Kira," she finally breathed out, her shapely legs almost giving out. "Please. Please make love to me in bed!"

With the water still running from the shower, Kira could only smile and laugh a bit, before he gently lifted Lacus away from the wall so that he could share a passionate kiss with her.

* * *

><p>Kira was on the mattress of the bed, where he lay on his back, with Lacus straddling his hips and assuming the position on top of him. Both their bodies completely dried off from the shower, Kira gazed at her shining blue irises as she leaned her upper-body forward to focus down on his violet orbs.<p>

"Try inserting it like this," Kira guided her, his hands exactly at her thighs.

"It's _embarrassing!_" She lightly objected, the blush gathered on her face.

However reluctant she was, she followed his words through and used her hips to lower herself onto his hardened manhood. A series of squeaks and squeals erupted from her lips as she felt him enter her again, taking him from the head first followed by every inch that she could take. She let out a shuddering moan as she felt his entire member fill her canal completely, before she leaned in even more forward to take a long and highly-passionate kiss with her brunette lover, thrusting her hips gently up and down on him in short bounces. They locked lips with each other in a deeper kiss, before they clashed their tongues against one another, in shorter but intense durations. Once the pink-haired woman felt quite comfortable with the position she undertook, she was ready to take control and the dominance over the other.

Continuing to roll her hips as she continued to straddle him, Lacus pulled away from the kiss and straightened her upper body to get a better position as she rode him. She wailed out in intense pleasure as she rocked her hips even more at an increased pace of her movements, the warm and soft feeling of his erect staff inside her making whirls of bliss spinning around inside her head, as she instinctively placed her hands behind her and onto his thighs. The pink-haired beauty bounced up and down onto his cock, each slam of her hips causing her to elicit cries of delight. It was music to Kira's ears.

"I want to do this lots of times," Lacus admitted in her cries of delight, "with you, Kira!"

Kira could only groan out loudly in response, his eyes shut tight and a facial expression that indicated the amount of pleasure he received from his woman. He then opened his eyes slowly, only to see the very definition of a beautiful diva Lacus was to him, in those exact same words he used to describe her earlier on. He could make out those gorgeous, long locks of silky-smooth, vibrantly-luscious pink hair that moved gently in the air according to the movements of her thrusts. Past her sparkling blue eyes, Kira could see that fine hourglass shape of her body complimented with the pure porcelain skin she had. Her large mounds had bounced up and down along with her thrusts, the melons with the pink, erect buds that puckered when she was fully aroused. His narrowed eyes trailed down all the way to where they were connected, and he could definitely capture the sight of her pussy taking him in, relishing that feeling when her inner muscles would squeeze around him by instinct.

And yet, somewhere lost in his thoughts, was a question of why he didn't take their relationship this much further than ever before.

A large gape formed from her mouth as Lacus moaned and screamed at the pleasure heightening in her body, as she rode him hard and fast, watching her own reflection on the mirror mounted above the headboard. Kira's hands were now at the curves of her hips, also controlling her thrusts, as the pleasure also surged through his body at an intense rate. His hands then moved to skim across her smooth abdomen, before they met with her large breasts, fondling and squeezing the peaks with his fingers.

"Ohhh, yes!" She threw her head back. "Touch me more, Kira! _More!_"

Kira continued to play with her mounds, pinching the puckered nipples with the tips of his fingers. It was at this point where, their shared pleasure had been climbing up to the highest than ever before, that both were now close to reaching their climax. Their bodies now soaked with sweat instead of droplets of water, both Kira and Lacus could feel a ball of fire building up deep inside them. It was even more noticeable, with Lacus wailing out again as she closed her eyes tight for a moment, before opening them again.

"Kira!" She almost screamed out from a hard thrust. "_I'M CUMMING!_"

"Me too, Lacus," Kira growled through clenched teeth. "I'm also close!"

He sped up his thrusts against hers, the tip of his cock pounding at her cervix, his throbbing manhood becoming ensnared by the walls of her insides that coiled around him repeatedly. She thrashed her head around as she rode him even harder, heavenly screams tearing away from her throat as she continued to pound her hips against him. The feeling was way too much for her to handle at this point, and it drove her almost insane from this amount of pleasure.

"Yes…yes!" She cried out loudly. "_YES!_"

She rocked her hips a few more times before she had finally hit her orgasm with Kira this time around. Lacus screamed his name to the heavens as blinding white flashed before her eyes, her large mounds bouncing upward as she did, along with her long strands of hair that flew up. Letting out a series of strangled moans, Kira buckled his hips as soon as he made a final thrust. The pink-haired woman could feel her juices gush out and coat around his cock that was buried to the hilt as it was constricted around tightly by her inner muscles, in a vice-like grip. At the same time, she could feel the warm, milky strings of his cum that shot out from the tip in heavy spurts, his thick and white-hot seminal fluid rushing deep into her womb.

It was only some matter of time before they settled down from their all-new highs, as both of them panted very heavily with a sheer amount of sweat that stuck to their bodies, the smell of sex now having permeated the room entirely. Lacus, having spent so much of that wondrous amount of energy, had finally gave way from sitting in that position for so long. She flopped down onto Kira's chest, pretty much devoid of any energy she had after having the biggest orgasm she had for the night. Kira was also quite spent after the intense love-making he had with who he now knows as his pink-haired lover. Their chests heaved up and down as Lacus began to snuggle up with Kira's chest, his cock still sheathed inside her as he pulled the large fabric sheets over them.

She finally breathed out his name weakly, her panting completely subsided. "_Kira…_"

"What is it, Lacus?" He responded in the same weak tone she had.

A smile widened on her face as she stroked her fingers against his chest. "Oh, nothing," she purred like a satisfied kitten. "It's just…it's just that I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lacus." Kira smiled back at her, looking into her blue orbs. "I love you, too."

A brief moment of silence followed as the lovers rested against each other, the time on the digital clock sitting on the nightstand near them reading out 3:00 A.M. in the morning.

"Hey, Kira?" She finally asked him.

"Yes, Lacus?"

"I was wondering about spending the whole day with you," she explained quietly, twirling a finger softly against his chest. "Was it actually your idea to bring us here after the dinner?"

Kira's eyes widened a bit in shock and surprise, but he really couldn't resist having to tell the truth to her, as it really wasn't a true part of him to lie to people like her. A quiet sigh to himself, Kira answered her in the most honest, straightforward way possible.

"Yes, it was pretty much my idea," he softly responded. "But it was only to strengthen our relationship, like you said when we were at the restaurant."

Lacus' eyes narrowed for a moment, before a sweet expression took over her face.

"Oh, that's alright with me, then," Lacus smiled cutely at him. "As long as it means we will be together more often…"

Kira blinked briefly, before he too had smiled, but in relief. He only anticipated with whatever response she had for him, after he gave his direct answer to her, but he was also fine with this too.

"Well," he added, "if it also means to have Cagalli be satisfied as well, of us."

Lacus gasped in shock as she realized about what she missed. "Oh no! _Oh…_"

"What's wrong?" Kira asked concernedly.

The pink-haired woman shook her head. "It…it's nothing, Kira," she insisted in her answer, mentally cursing at herself for not calling Cagalli when she wanted to.

"Alright," Kira smiled as Lacus snuggled close to him again. "I guess we'll see each other again very soon, when we're back."

"Me too, Kira," Lacus purred. "Good night."

Kira grinned as he lifted an arm to switch off the lights in the room. "Good night, my beautiful diva."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, compared to the past and previous lemon stories that I have written before (including the ShinnLuna anthology), this one is shorter—at around 6300 words. However, what it lacks in word count, it gains in quality. As I have read my own previous works, I seem to realize that I have been writing better at these types of stories over time. That, to me, is one of my personal achievements accomplished! <strong>

**A little bit more about this new anthology, starting with this one-shot: this was intended to come out on Valentine's Day, which happened a few days ago. It's belated, but I do intend on continuing this new series of stories, much like the previous anthology I did.**

**So, if you're wondering what's the next pairing that I will write about, I am considering Athrun/Cagalli next, or Dearka/Miriallia. Unless, of course, you also suggest which couple should be made next. If you really liked this first one-shot of the series, then please leave a comment, or put it on your favourites list…or put it on your story alerts! Or maybe all three! Stay tuned for more!**


	2. The Warmth of Desire

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Seeing as how it's been almost a month since the first one-shot came out and started off this new lemon anthology series, I'd thought I would bring in the next new one-shot I've been thinking of writing for a while. However, as this new anthology deals with the well-known couples of the SEED anime series, this next one will be what you AsuCaga fans can expect (no, seriously, this will be about that couple!). Before I delve into further about the one-shot you are about to read right now, I just want to address a question that was brought up by an anonymous reviewer, and it's about whether or not there will be future lemon one-shots set in alternate universes for this particular anthology. While I have not ruled out any possibility of any future one-shots that are set in an alternate universe, I am unsure if these one-shots would be appropriate for this anthology, given that the one-shots follow the canon storyline of the anime.

**Author's Note 2: **About this next one-shot you are about to read, the pairing of Athrun and Cagalli is one of my most favourite pairings ever from the Gundam SEED series. However, I have come to realize that ever since I have started writing a lot of Gundam SEED fanfics, I had not ever written a GS/GSD fanfic that has a main focus on the pairings of Kira/Lacus and Athrun/Cagalli. That changed with the former pairing, when I wrote the first one-shot for this anthology, but not the latter. It is also the fact that there have not been too many lemon fics lately that focus on Athrun and Cagalli that actually gave me the idea to write one myself. So…here it is! I hope that you (including the AsuCaga fans) out there, will enjoy reading this one-shot!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters and settings used in this fanfic, along with Gundam SEED, are not owned by me; they are copyrighted by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voltage Axe Presents<em>  
><strong>**Milky Destinies**

**Pairing: **Athrun and Cagalli  
><strong>Title: <strong>_"The Warmth of Desire"_

**(WARNING: Contains graphic sexual descriptions and strong language. Reader's discretion is strongly advised!)**

* * *

><p>Howling winds gusted around the air, the force of the blowing winds having shaken the branches of trees, dusting off most of the snow that hung on to the branches themselves. The sounds of boots crunching against snow were heard, as a young male dressed in a thick, olive-green jacket marched through the open area filled with tall-standing trees, hands in the pockets of his jacket. He looked up at the skies after a long moment, his green orbs staring at the light and dark greys mixed in with cloudy white making up the colours of the whole sky. He stared at the skies with a stoic expression on his face, yet he was actually pondering in the back of his mind as he kept on walking past the limbs of trees. It was only some metres afterward that the male figure had reached all the way to the end of the path, where he stood before the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sights of other mountains and hills in the far distance.<p>

The young male took in the sights of the wintry atmosphere around him, just as the howling winds had begun to die down. It was definitely cold around here, temperatures having reached below the freezing mark for the past several days. Of course, it was even colder when the breezing winds were considered significantly. The blustery winds were replaced by calmer, gentle breezes that blew a few strands of the male's blue hair around. Straightening out his hair at his best with his red wool mittens, the blue-haired man adjusted his scarf accordingly so that he wouldn't feel too chilly around the neck.

Athrun Zala appreciated the many elements of nature surrounding him. It was one of those times when he enjoyed hiking out in the wilderness, to explore and discover nature's beauty in all of its finest. He could see the hares hopping on about in the near distance to his left, the elk and deer milling around in the far distance to his right, and a dozen robins in the sky as they flew in echelon. To him, having spectated all of these sights had given him the impression that the nature was…beautiful, to say at least. Just being there had created all sorts of feelings he felt; most of it were the exhilarating feelings of joy and feelings of ethereal, even more so.

However, he wasn't just there because of his own will to be there. He was a busy Admiral of Orb Union's military, which meant that most of his time spent was on a high number of tasks assigned to him, regarding each different aspect of the military forces. He didn't have the time sufficient enough to spend going out on a hike across the many wildernesses that the island nation had provided. The only reason as to why he was now standing before the edge of the cliff overlooking winter's wonders, was simply due to a person he knew very close to him—and that was the Chief Representative of the country.

Cagalli Yula Athha was the name on his mind. He had a very distinct collection of memories about her, starting from the first time they met in a secluded island during the First Bloody Valentine War. At first glance, he took her as an enemy that was a threat to his life, who didn't belong to the same faction he had used to fight for. The next time they met, it was after that fateful duel between him and his friend (who at the time was a rival to him), that saw him being retrieved by the Orb forces. As he recalled, the blonde woman had argued to him that it wasn't right to kill someone like his close friend out of vengeance, if it was going to solve anything at all during the war. She was probably right according to him, as he found out later on.

When he defected from ZAFT, he joined his best friend (no longer a rival to him) and his faction in simply ending the war themselves, Cagalli also an integral part of this faction as well. It was close to the end of the war, that they both developed a much closer relationship together, even more profound than ever before. When there wasn't anyone that Cagalli had turned to, following the tragic death of her father in his sacrifice, he was always there for her. He was there to care for who he believed, was the one who changed his views that were present from the beginning stages of the war. If there was anything he wished for in his entire life, it was to stay faithful with a person like her in the long run.

That all changed, however, when the Second Bloody Valentine War broke out.

Staring at the skies ahead of him, Athrun reflected back to the time when the second war was at its earliest stages, when he had split off from Cagalli and left for ZAFT again. Faced by the fact that she had obligations to lead politically for her nation and the nature of the war changing his views once more, he parted ways with her in an attempt to stop the war himself. Their relationship was further strained when Cagalli herself distanced away from her homeland, as he felt that she should've returned back to end Orb's ties with the Earth Alliance. The sudden relationships with a few other females he was familiar with didn't even help at all.

Following the end of the second war, he had returned to Orb and with Cagalli as well. Their relationship however, was still casted in doubt, as they never had the time to reconvene with each other. Granted, they only dated a few times in the aftermath when political and military matters didn't really get in the way, but those occasions had been few and far between outside of that. There were also disagreements between each other when it came to decisions and their actions that took place during the second war. The only way to resolve the seemingly-troubled relationship they had, was to take time off again and take a private vacation off to an area of the mainland where they wouldn't be caught together in the eyes of the public.

Recently, Athrun and Cagalli had agreed to take a trip to a mountainous area somewhere that was under wintry conditions at present. It was told to Athrun from her that she actually had a chalet in the hills where the vacation homes were mostly present at. Her father would take her there to spend memorable recreation time during the holidays, when she was younger and had visited there once a year ever since, all the way up to her pre-teens. It had been quite a long time since the previous visit she made over at her holiday home, and she thought it was a better idea to take Athrun with her to there, just to rekindle the romantic factor in their relationship.

Here he was, finally. He stood still as he reminisced each and every moment of his life that brought him to where he was now. Vapours of steam puffed out from his mouth as he breathed in and exhaled the cool air that was soothing to the touch. The blue-haired gentleman continued to stare at the bountiful setting right before his eyes, nature's beauty mired in snow and ice. He continued to stare at the mountains and hills for quite some time, before his ears began to pick up the sounds of a person's feet trudging through the snow that crunched when it was stomped on. The sounds got closer and closer right behind him, before they became quieter as the feet that marched through the snow had stopped. A feminine voice addressed his name in a near-tranquil tone that sent shivers down his spine.

"_Athrun…_"

Slowly turning his body around to face the person behind him, his eyes widened open as they gazed upon the blonde female in front, dressed in her green winter jacket and matching trousers. Her golden orbs stared at his emerald ones from a near distance away. Her name escaped his lips as he stood there, gazing directly at the blonde woman, a smile gathering on his face as he saw her standing there as well.

"…Cagalli."

She smiled back at him, as he walked over to her, away from the edge of the cliff where he was now by her side as they slowly marched back to their chalet.

* * *

><p>The chalet was pretty much like any other vacation home should be: small, mainly made of wood and stone, with a few windows around the sides. However, the chalet that both Athrun and Cagalli were staying at, had noticeable differences that stood out from a usual holiday home. The dwelling was slightly larger than the standard lodgings around the hill, enough for a kitchen with a pantry and a laundry room other than the wide and spacious living room that took up the other-half of the house. The second floor featured a few bedrooms and a couple of washrooms, with a shower stall in one room and a whirlpool tub in the other, as well as a study room. The exterior of the chalet was mainly consisted of refined wood under a heavy, gently-sloping roof and wide, well-supported eaves set at right angles to the front of the dwelling. Past the back of the chalet, there was a hot tub stationed just a few paces away from the back door.<p>

Day had gradually fallen into night, the skies beginning to turn dark as the sun slowly set below the horizon. After a long day spending his time with the blonde woman hiking, sightseeing, and all other recreational activities together, the blue-haired man could only take a lengthy rest at the hot tub behind the chalet. Only in his violet swimming trunks, Athrun climbed up the steps leading to the warm waters of the large tub, where he dipped in a foot right through the water. Determining that the water was comfortably warm enough, Athrun slowly entered the waters legs-first, before he submerged the bottom-half of his body in. He relaxed himself against the surface of the tub, clouds of steam rising from the water as the cold air met with the heated pool. A deep, quiet sigh escaped from his lips as he closed his eyes and felt himself unwind from the day's activities.

He then sensed that someone else was around. Opening his eyes again, he turned his head around to get a better look of who was also there in the same area of the chalet he was. His eyes widened in surprise as he could make out Cagalli approaching the hot tub, clad in her cotton green bathrobe. Her long, blonde locks were elegantly wrapped around in a bun from the back, a slight blush across her hesitant face as he focused on her. Athrun blinked as he saw her approaching him, slowly pacing up the steps before slowing to a stop right near him, but not entering the tub yet. A nervous stare from her was directed at the blue-haired male below and to her left, before she focused on undoing the knot that held together the bathrobe she was wearing.

With Cagalli shedding away the cotton green robe from her body, Athrun's eyes widened a whole lot more, as the robe fell to the wooden planks of the platform behind her. She was fully revealed in her two-piece bikini of orange and golden-yellow colours, which fitted the hourglass-like shape of her body. The tinge of red across her face intensified a whole lot, as she looked away from him in embarrassment with awkward feelings running through her mind. The gape on Athrun's mouth widened, as he caught the sight of those supple breasts being supported by the string bikini top, the cleavage being more prominent in front of his eyes. He wondered in the back of his mind over the size of those breasts, believing they were close to somewhere around a C-cup.

Athrun snapped back to his senses for now, turning to Cagalli, who hadn't even entered the tub yet.

"Uh…Cagalli?" He finally asked.

Cagalli turned to him, before she was slightly startled at the realization she had.

"Oh! Y-yes," she stumbled in her reply.

Cagalli settled herself down, as she entered the warm waters of the hot tub, dipping her shapely legs in first. She gave a quiet, relaxing sigh to herself, having relaxed against the surface of the tub while sitting next to Athrun, letting her body heat up from the soothing waters. The blonde woman turned to face him again, a sweet smile creasing her lips, the blush still gathered across her face. Athrun smiled back at her, both of them being closer to each other as they enjoyed being in each other's company, spending the early hours of night relaxing at the tub.

"So…how did you find the trip here, Athrun?" Cagalli queried.

Athrun gave a sincere smile. "I had quite a great time here, you and I."

"Of course," she quietly responded with a laugh.

Cagalli then fixed her attention towards the night sky of darkening violet and blue, Athrun also having looked at where she was gazing. The sky was filled with bright stars, tiny little dots of glowing white scattered around, some of them twinkling across. There was then a small dot that sailed across the starry skies, leaving behind a streaky trail that was barely noticeable to the eyes. Athrun simply saw it as a comet passing through the field of stars, Cagalli also seeing it the same way as well.

"Look at all these stars, Athrun," Cagalli observed. "They're shining quite a lot more than I've seen them before."

"Yeah, they definitely are," he agreed, his eyes continued to fix on the field of stars.

"It's breath-taking to see all of them at once," she continued in her awestruck expression, pausing briefly. "They're beautiful."

"…and so are you."

Cagalli gasped as she heard him say those words, before she quickly turned to him. Athrun jumped a bit, realizing at what he just said to her, before he turned away from the blonde female by his side.

"W-wait," she blinked. "What did you just say?"

Athrun stumbled vocally in his answer, a slight blush on his face. "I-I-I-uh…_no!_ I didn't say—"

"But I heard you!" Cagalli interjected lightly. "You said that I'm beautiful. Is that right?"

Athrun continued to look away from her, caught up in trying to answer her. He mentally cursed at himself for letting that remark slip from the back of his mind. However, there was one side of him in his mind that actually commanded him to provide the honest answer, arguing that he should take his chances when they were present in front of him. The other side told him not to honestly answer her, but cover it up instead, out of the fear that he would get quite a negative response from her. Not wanting to let this hassle him a lot and dragging him around for long, Athrun decided on his answer to her question.

The blue-haired male in his swim trunks sighed deeply, before he turned to her. "Yes," he straightforwardly told her. "That was exactly what I said."

Cagalli blinked again, as the blue-haired male turned away from her, looking down dejectedly. A brief moment of silence passed, before she broke it.

"Athrun, I…I-I…um…." Cagalli stumbled around in her response, looking down at the water, before she finally came out with her full response. "Th-thank you, Athrun. It really means a lot from you," she smiled at him.

Athrun turned to her, an eyebrow being raised. "R-really?"

"Yeah, of course!" She stated out, before she questioned in confusion. "But…why did it take you so long to answer that?"

He sputtered for a couple of seconds, before he answered calmly. "Well, it's just that I remember all those times being with you," he frowned slightly. "I don't know how I can simply put it, but…it's those things that put as apart from each other rather than to bring us together, and we just couldn't bring ourselves to make this relationship better as a result."

Cagalli focused on him with a ponderous expression on her face as he continued.

"That's why I couldn't give the answer right away," Athrun concluded his response, before he turned away from her once more. "I'm sorry."

The blonde woman remained silent for a moment as she thought it through, but looked up to him again with a slight smile on her face.

"Athrun, it's alright," she acknowledged, laying her hands on his shoulders. "I understand what you mean by that."

Athrun turned his eyes back to her, surprised. "You do?"

"Well, why wouldn't I'd be taking you along with me to this place?" Cagalli laughed. "Even if what you're saying is preventing us from seeing each other too often, I'd still have a place for you in my heart."

The blue-haired male smiled softly in response.

"I still care about you too, Athrun," she continued, "despite what we've been through. And honestly, I actually do think about you every day when I'm busy with my obligations…and I'm sure you still feel the same way about me, right?"

"I do," Athrun nodded, before he lifted a hand to place his fingers on her cheek. "And I always will love you, Cagalli."

Cagalli gasped to herself, before she smiled brightly at him. "I will always love you, too, Athrun."

Athrun then noticed that she was starting to quiver under his touch, his fingers softly placed to feel the smooth skin of her cheek. His emerald orbs continued to lock in on her golden orbs, as they stared at each other in the eyes lovingly for a moment, before he leaned in closer towards her. Athrun closed his eyes, and so did Cagalli's, as they both leaned in for a kiss. His lips locked in with hers, both of them giving off a quiet moan as they shared a deep kiss that satisfied both of them. They pulled away from each other, just as Athrun gave a little laugh.

"How about we celebrate the day with a little bit of wine, hmm?" He raised an interested eyebrow at her.

Cagalli giggled a bit. "Oh, I don't mind."

A steel-grey ice bucket filled with a bottle of wine in cold ice had sat atop of a silver platter placed near the rim of the tub, with two wine glasses standing in front of the ice bucket with the wine bottle inside. Athrun reached for the bottle of wine to his left, pulling it out from the bucket of ice. He skillfully popped the cork open from the bottle, before he poured in an equal amount of the alcoholic beverage into both glasses. He handed one glass to the blonde female next to him, as he handled the other for himself.

They clinked their glasses against each other in a ceremonious-like toast, before both of them had taken a sip of the wine in their glasses. Athrun placed his glass of wine onto the rim of the tub close to his reach, as Cagalli continued to hold her glass in her hand.

She licked her lips. "This is quite some fine wine here," she noted.

"Made with quality grapes, aged for a hundred years," he smirked. "That's why the wine tastes best."

"Obviously," she laughed in response.

Athrun also laughed too, as he reached for his glass of wine from the rim of the tub. Before he could even take a sip of the wine again, a slip of his grasp on the wine glass had caused the glass to tip forward right at Cagalli, the alcoholic liquid spilling away from the glass. The blue-haired male gave out a surprised shout as he mishandled his glass, before he was able to maintain a firm grip of it. Cagalli yelped as she felt the wet liquid land somewhere around her bosom, before she looked down to see where it was spilled. Athrun blinked for a moment, before his eyes widened open at the sudden realization of what he just did.

A patch of the spilled wine had ended up around her left breast, coating the bare skin with its mostly-clear but violet colours. Some drops of it had ran down her breast and past the bikini parts covering it, while a few more drops had trailed down and into her cleavage.

Athrun choked out a loud gasp as he reacted quickly. "_Ah!_ I'm sorry about that, it just slipped out of my—!"

Cagalli looked down on her own bosom, before she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "So, how are you supposed to get it out, then?"

Athrun could only stare at those supple mounds covered up by that orange-and-yellow bikini top, some of the wine splashed on her still remaining around. He could feel the heat building up in his body, and not just from the water of the hot tub itself. He could also feel the blood pouring down into his loins, feelings of arousal beginning to build up, as he no longer can restrain himself from doing what he wanted to do deep from the back of his head.

Leaning in towards her, Athrun lowered his head so that he closed in on her left breast, darting his tongue out to collect some of the wine with the tip of it. Cagalli gasped, her eyes widened open in surprise.

"_A-Athrun!_" Cagalli yelped. "W-what are you—?"

Running his tongue against the bare skin of her breast not covered by her bikini top, Athrun licked off some of the purplish liquid that gathered there, earning Cagalli a loud moan. The blonde woman closed her eyes and whimpered, wrapping her arms around him to grasp the back of his head as he continued to run his tongue against her breast. The heat of arousal began to build up in her body too, and was definitely not just from the water that filled the hot tub.

Cagalli panted as she let out a loud moan at his touch. "Yes! That's it…"

Athrun purred at the sound of her words, lashing his tongue around her right breast. His tongue had travelled down to the parts where the bikini top was covering. The blue-headed male ran his tongue around the pebbled nipple that poked through the material of her top, before he enclosed his mouth around it. Cagalli moaned even more as he worked his tongue around her left breast, before he switched with the other breast.

"Mm…y-you pervert," she moaned out. "No…yeah, right there! More…"

Playing around with her breasts with his oral cavern and tongue, Athrun placed a series of kisses from the top of her right breast, working all the way up to the nape of her neck. Her hands gripped the hair at the back of his head tightly, as he placed a deep kiss around the sensitive part of her neck. Cagalli held back a squeal as she felt him assault her neck with his lips, before he pulled away. She then blinked as she faced his emerald orbs that were up close, just before Athrun quickly leaned in to take another deep kiss with her. The kiss was even more passionate than the last one, their tongues clashing with each other as they locked lips without even breaking away to catch a breath.

As they continued their deep and passionate kiss, Athrun's hands wandered around to find the top string of her bikini top, his fingers working around to untie the knot she made on the string. Her bikini top loosened a little bit as he was able to unknot the top string, his hands making their way to the other string that still bound the top around her body. At the same time his fingers worked on untying the knot, Cagalli responded to his movements on her, with her own. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he pinned her to the wall of the tub, grinding her bikini bottom against his manhood that was contained within his swim trunks. Athrun moaned deeply in the kiss as he felt her groin make contact with his hardening member. Cagalli also moaned at the feeling of his stiffening manhood rubbing against her string bottom, fire building within the deep piths of her body.

Both of them broke away from the long kiss to catch their breaths, just as Athrun's fingers managed to loosen and untie the knot of the only string that held her bikini top together. Sliding the orange-and-yellow top away from her body, the blue-haired male gazed upon those supple mounds that were bared at last, the puckered buds that poked out from those milky-coloured breasts. He quickly leaned in to enclose his mouth on one of her breasts, his tongue swirling around the erect nipple that gave Cagalli quite a thrill racing through her head.

Cagalli moaned and almost screamed out at his renewed assault on her globes, her lover hungrily placing his tongue to lick across the soft skin, while caressing the neglected breast with a hand. One of her hands was already at the back of his head, while the other snaked through the water and palmed his erect member that was poking out from within the boxer trunks. Athrun hissed and groaned at her sudden, but gentle contact with his stiffened erection, as he continued his assault on her mounds.

"A-ah…Athrun…." She panted out. "Yeah, that's it…that's more like it…"

Her hand that was running up and down his engorged shaft by the palm, had now clenched around it, her fingers enclosing around his shaft firmly. Athrun gasped and let out a pleasured moan at the feeling of his blonde lover stroking him off, while he teased her nipples around a little. Both lovers continued to give each other the pleasure they wanted, the mysterious aura of passion and lust taking them over, as they kept up with their ministrations on one another.

Cagalli kept stroking him off with her one hand, speeding up the pace of her movements, squeezing his shaft firmly in short intervals. Athrun held back a series of groans and grunts, before he couldn't take it anymore, the control having completely lost in his mind.

The blue-headed male pulled away from her breasts immediately, before he pushed his body against hers, a surprised gasp escaping from the blonde woman as she felt his stiff organ push against her bikini brief.

"Cagalli," Athrun growled as he panted out. "I want you. _Now._"

Cagalli's eyes widened as she faced her lover, who was now even more desiring to take their relationship further, who now wanted to express their love even more intensely and intimately.

It was then that Cagalli responded to him in a way that Athrun did not expect, nor did he want to hear.

"N-no…wait, Athrun," she lightly objected. "S-stop. Please stop."

The blonde woman stopped him short of proceeding ahead to do what he wanted to do, her hands on his shoulders that gently pushed him away a bit. Athrun was caught completely surprised at her actions, his eyes widened in the same reaction he had, just before Cagalli placed a finger firmly on the tip of his lips.

"We can't do this here," Cagalli explained to him quietly. "I-I'm gonna head back into the chalet right now."

"W-what?" Athrun asked incredulously. "Wh-why?"

"Just you wait," she said with a sweet smile. "Meet me at the living room as soon as you're done."

Cagalli then put on her bikini top again, tying the knots on both strings, before she rose up and stepped out from the tub. Athrun watched her walk out towards the back-door of the chalet, putting on the cotton green bathrobe to cover herself up. Feelings of shock, confusion, and dejectedness overtook him, as he was left wondering what just happened. He leaned back against the surface of the tub, as he continued to stare at the back door of the house being closed, before he turned to stare at empty space in front of him.

* * *

><p>Sparks crackled and fire burned brightly around the charring wood inside a closed-off structure surrounded by bricks and ceramic. Athrun stared at the burning logs of timber inside the fireplace, taking a sip of the wine inside the glass, as he seated himself on the luxurious sofa and in his silk red bathrobe. Feelings of confusion continued to linger around in his head, as he placed the wine glass on the polished wood table in front of him. He had it well with her, having found the spark that allowed him to make his advances on her, leading her to do the same with him. It was going quite well, in fact. But all of a sudden, she stopped him from taking it all even further, only to part ways with him. Why would she just stop in what would have appeared to be something great and very pleasurable for the both of them?<p>

Athrun took another sip of the wine as he retrieved the glass from the table. Placing the glass down on the table again, there were a few theories that were starting to emerge in his mind. The one that came up first had given him concern, as he feared of what her true intentions were, coming here. However, he shook off this theory in his mind, as he rejected the notion that Cagalli didn't see the same desires he had for her. It just couldn't be!

His green eyes glanced upon the time on the wall-mounted clock. It was starting to become closer to late at night, and Cagalli hadn't even appeared at living room yet. _'Where was she?'_ was the thought in Athrun's mind. He had already finished with the hot tub, and he was already at the living room with the fire burning steadily, and was finishing off the remaining wine that was in his glass. So, where was Cagalli at, when she told him to meet her at the living room?

Athrun looked down in a seemingly-dejected expression, a deep sigh of dolefulness to himself. He then heard the door in front of him to his right unlock slowly, looking up at the handle on the door being turned. His eyes widened slightly as she was there standing in front of him, as the door opened all the way. The blonde woman stepped into the spacious living room, clad in her silk green bathrobe this time, and her hair no longer in a bun. Athrun stared at her through narrowed eyes as she walked in, Cagalli stared back at him as she stood barefoot on the large carpet mat that covered the wooden floor.

"Hey," she quietly told him. "Sorry I took so long."

Athrun continued to glance at her through narrowed eyes, looking down dejectedly afterward.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Cagalli had a bewildered expression on her face for a very brief moment, before she responded with apologetic eyes.

"I'm…actually sorry I stopped you from going further at the hot tub earlier," she apologized with a regretful look on her face, turning away from Athrun for a second. "I didn't really know you wanted it badly."

Athrun looked up at her, his eyes filled with half-confusion and half-anger. "Then why stop from there? Is it because you're really not prepared to go ahead with this?"

"No! I—" Cagalli broke off with a frustrated sigh. "It's just that…_yes_, I wanted to have it too, Athrun…your love."

Athrun shifted his facial expression to a more astonished one, still confused at her response to him.

"But I want to do it with you in a warm place inside," the blonde woman explained as she turned to him again, "and not out in the open like what happened early at night."

The blue-headed male seemed to understand her true reasons for not making it all the way when it just happened.

"Ah, alright," Athrun nodded gently. "But…you still love me, right?"

"Of course I still do, silly!" Cagalli let out a little laugh. "Why would I not?"

Athrun laughed a bit as well, as he got off from the luxurious purple sofa and stepped around to approach her, on his bare feet. Cagalli stood by the mantel near the fireplace, laying a hand on the polished oak shelf fixed to the wall. She glanced at the flames of orange and yellow that swirled around inside the fireplace, rising over the burning wood, the amber-like sparks wafting around from the flames before sizzling back down.

"It's so comfortable being here with you," she observed the flames before turning to him with a smile. "Especially when it's warm around in a place like this."

A devilish smile crept up on his lips. "Then why don't we try to make the best of it now?"

Cagalli was astonished for a second, before she smiled back at him, as they embraced each other again. Athrun leaned in for another kiss, locking his lips with hers, as he held her gently with his arms around her. Cagalli closed her eyes after Athrun shut his, the kiss slowly becoming even more passionate and intense. Their tongues clashed with each other as the blonde female instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as they kept on with the kiss. Moans of delight escaped from both of them, Athrun carrying Cagalli a few steps back to have them right near the burning fireplace to his left.

The blonde lover squealed when she pulled away from the kiss, as she felt herself being set down onto the soft carpeted mat by him, laying on her back as he hovered over her. His hands crept below to undo the knot that held the silk green bathrobe around her body, as he placed a few light and gentle kisses around her neck and cheek. She giggled and moaned at the feeling of his lips pecking against her skin, right as Athrun had managed to untangle and pull apart the knot altogether.

Gently pulling the silk robe away with both hands, Athrun's eyes widened at the sight of his blonde lover, whose whole, bare body was fully exposed to him once she was disrobed. Trailing his eyes down, he started off from those sparkling golden eyes within her gorgeous facial features. Below, he could make out those fine curves of her body that was close to a perfect hourglass shape. His eyes fixed on her supple mounds for a moment, which were large to fit his hands on them, but not too large. He continued to trail his sights down even further, where he noticed that she was starting to become wet. There was a light amount of clear moisture gathering around her nether-lips, underneath the yellow curls.

Athrun gave a sneaky, devilish smile that was even more devious than before, as he saw every part of her body that he liked about her.

_'She's as beautiful as nature,'_ was the thought in the back of his mind.

A quiet, but sultry voice escaped from her lips, calling out to him. "_Athrun…_"

Athrun focused his gaze on her, just before he let out a choked groan, as he felt feminine fingers making contact with his manhood. He looked down to discover that her small hands had already made their way to untie the knot on his bathrobe, where they were now gently stroking his stiffening phallus that was openly exposed. Athrun closed his eyes and moaned loudly at the soft and heavenly feeling of her hands moving up and down around his hardened staff. Cagalli purred satisfactorily at the feeling of him being hard as steel but soft as satin, as she traced her fingertips around the veins of his cock.

"You like that, Athrun?" The same sultry tone of voice escaped from her lips.

Athrun panted and let out guttural moans in response as she continued to stroke him off lightly, the blonde-headed lover having felt a string of pre-cum leaking from the tip, and onto her fingers. A small gasp was let out from her as she felt her hands being held from being moved by his own, the blue-haired man restraining her. His chest heaved up and down as the mystical power of lust burned through his senses.

"No, not anymore," he murmured under his breath. "I want to do something else with you now."

Her golden orbs narrowed seductively. "And what is that?"

Leaning himself forward, Athrun got as close to her ear and whispered his intentions into it, her blonde locks of hair tickling the side of his face. Cagalli let out a louder gasp, her golden eyes widened as they slowly turned smoky, and the arousal building up more in her body. Athrun moved first to shed himself off from the red bathrobe he was wearing, before both of them can move. Both of them moved around and shifted themselves into a position where their bare bodies faced against each other, but on their sides. Cagalli's back was facing the burning fireplace as she faced his steel-hard rod, while Athrun was facing her moistening nether-region, his arms wrapped around her shapely legs to support her on her side.

The blue-haired lover teased her by running his tongue against her inner thigh, licking around the area of the skin that was quite sensitive to the touch. Cagalli whimpered quietly as she held the base of his eight-inch shaft with her two hands, her pink tongue darting out to give a few gentle licks against the underside of his penis. Athrun held back a groan of pleasure as he could feel her warm and moist oral cavern envelop him briefly, as he trailed his tongue closer to her nether-region.

The blonde beauty stroked her tongue against the smooth skin of his cock, leaving trails of saliva that coated his shaft. She worked the head of his member, her tongue swirling around it a few times, before her red and pouty lips kissed the tip of it. Once she was quite comfortable giving it to her man in a way she thought she would never have done in her life, she began to take him by the inch. Her lips parted away by the tip of his cock, Cagalli wrapped her lips firmly around his shaft, slowly moving down all the way to how much she could only handle. She pulled back a little bit, before she started to bob her head up and down at a slow pace, running her tongue against the veins of his phallus as she did.

Athrun suppressed a series of moans that tried to come out deep from his throat, as he started to delve his tongue right into her wet folds. Licking around the skin surrounding those nether-lips, Athrun proceeded to run his tongue right against her pussy that was gathering more moisture than before. A cry of pleasure tore from his blonde lover as she continued to suck him off, at the same time Athrun enclosed his mouth around her vaginal entrance, and plunged his tongue through her folds. His tongue lashed against her inner folds, gathering up the leaked moisture that—to him—had tasted as sweet as nectar. The blue-haired man continued to stimulate her, as he tasted her nectar by continuously moving his tongue around her inner folds.

Cagalli almost let out a muffled scream as she felt his tongue work around her folds, a hard lick against a sensitive spot causing an intense sensation to surge across her spine. She retaliated back by going down on him in a faster pace, speeding up her movements as she moved her head up and down, slurping sounds being emitted in combination with muffled moans of enjoyment from her. Athrun hissed and groaned harshly as he felt a deep and hard suck from her, as he continued his oral assault on her pussy. Spreading apart her folds even more with his fingers, Athrun buried his tongue even deeper, increasing the pace of his licks in doing so.

The blonde-headed beauty cried out even more loudly as pleasure was surging through her mind more, as she went in deep every time she moved down. Cagalli pulled her mouth away from his pulsating staff, before she ran her tongue against the underside of his cock again, all the way down to his testes. Athrun pulled away from her pussy for a moment to let out a growl and hissed out a curse as he felt her tonguing his balls. He wasn't going to let her take him over like that, so he dove his tongue into her folds once more, licking her off harder and faster as well as nibbling at her jewel.

Cagalli shrieked at a sudden jolt that shot up her spine, as she felt him nibble around that very sensitive spot of her clit, panting harshly as she simply stroked off his slickened shaft with hard squeezes. Athrun finally pulled away from her pussy once more, panting heavily to catch his breath.

"Cagalli," he breathed out with a moan. "I want to be inside of you, _now._"

* * *

><p>Cagalli was on her back again, laying on top of his silk red bathrobe that was spread out over the mat, her long and golden-yellow locks fanned out. The blue-haired male hovered over her, on his hands and knees, as he leaned in close to meet her lustful golden orbs with his emerald ones. Locking their lips with each other passionately, Athrun lowered his hips, where his hardened staff made contact with her moist womanhood. Both of them moaned in their kiss, as the underside of his manhood rubbed against her slick entrance teasingly a few times. They pulled apart from each other from the long kiss, just as Athrun positioned the tip of his cock against her slit.<p>

Cagalli laid her hands on her blue-haired lover, cupping both sides of his face.

"_Athrun_," she pleaded quietly with lasciviousness in her voice. "_Please take me. Make me feel good with you._"

Athrun suppressed a swallowed gulp of air to himself, every muscle and nerve of his body tingled at her plea to him. With a naughty smile on his face, he pressed his tip against her wet entrance, before slowly pushing the head in first. Cagalli whimpered and cried out, her body shuddering immensely at the sensation from his cock entering her. Her chest heaved up and down as her mounds pressed against his chest, the blonde lioness wrapping her arms around him to embrace. He pushed himself further into her love canal with every inch, the blue-haired male feeling the warmth and wetness of her inner folds as he continued. It was only then, that his tip made contact with what appeared to be a natural barrier that prevented him from moving further.

He blinked in curious astonishment, taking notice of Cagalli suppressing a pained groan as she felt him hit that particular spot that stopped him from pushing in even more. Athrun had not immediately realized the fact that she was still a celibate woman up until this point, and it had hit him deep in his mind at how long their romantic relationship was without even going all the way in to such like this. Looking down at Cagalli again with a concerned look in his eyes, Athrun immediately received a response from her with a slight nod of her head and a smile on her face.

"Go ahead," she said in a gentle, whispery tone. "I'm yours, Athrun."

With that, Athrun slowly pulled all the way back, leaving only the head of his cock buried in her entrance. He then let out a growl as he aggressively pushed in almost his whole manhood through with one quick jerk of his hips, breaking apart that very barrier that held him back from taking her completely. A loud scream tore out from Cagalli as she felt the pain of her hymen being eliminated with his one thrust, her head thrown back. She tightened her hold on Athrun, crying out at the intense stinging and burning sensation that overcame her at first, holding back the tears that leaked out from her eyes.

"_Oh, Haumea,_" Cagalli panted and whimpered. "_It hurts…_"

Athrun froze up, his body remaining in the same position as before, still buried inside of her all the way. He was shocked to see her in pain, telling by the contorted facial expression she made, the tears slipping down her cheeks. The blue-haired lover then mentally shook off the thoughts in his head and recomposed himself deep inside, leaning down to kiss and comfort her. He kissed away her salty tears and hushed soothingly to her, that everything was going to be fine for her.

"It's alright," he calmingly whispered at her ear. "I'm here for you."

Cagalli held back her choked sobs, as they both felt a bit of blood running down inside and leaking away from her entrance. They held together in the same way for quite a while, before the feeling of pain that she experienced had now slowly turned into pleasure. A quiet moan escaped her lips as she felt his thick and muscular rod pulsate deep within her vaginal recesses.

"A-are you ready to move now?" Athrun gently asked.

The blonde-headed female below him had weakly nodded her head to respond.

"Yes, Athrun," she replied in a rasp. "I'm ready now."

The blue-haired lover then proceeded to repeat that same movement he had done, slowly pulling out until only the head remained in, before thrusting forward with a quick jerk of his hips. Cagalli let out a series of moans as he thrust in and out of her slowly, all of them quiet as she felt the warmth of arousal building into her body once again. Athrun panted and groaned as he could feel her inner muscles lightly clench around him, as he drove in his thrusts at a slow pace. The hands of the blonde-haired beauty were now at his back, before her nails scraped against the skin of his back deep enough to make welts, beckoning him to move faster.

"Athrun," she panted before moaning loudly. "Ah…_faster!_ Oh, _fuck…_"

Athrun hissed out a curse under his breath as he could feel her tighten around him more, as he sped up the pace of his movements. He slid in and out of her vaginal recesses, as the blue-haired male leaned in for another long kiss with his blonde lover. Their tongues and teeth clashed with each other intensely, their kiss even fiercer with a lot more passion put into it, all the while as he started to pound into her with every hard thrust of his hips. They pulled away from each other, with Cagalli crying out loudly in pleasure again, as it continued to build up further within her body.

"More, Athrun!" She moaned away. "Fuck me _more!_"

Athrun hissed out again. "Shit," he cursed quietly. "You're _so_ tight…"

Cagalli panted heavily as she took him in from his thrusts. "It feels…_so good_ to be with you!"

* * *

><p>Streaking blazes continued to burn within the fireplace, as Cagalli cried out again in a surge of bliss, on her hands and knees with her blue-haired lover taking her in from behind. Athrun moaned as he was on his knees, his hands holding onto her hips firmly as he continued to pound into her with tantalizing thrusts. Her breasts swayed back and forth every time he drove in deep, a thrill shooting up their spines, as they enjoyed being in this position.<p>

"Oh yeah," he groaned out. "You like that?"

Cagalli panted and let out a loud, guttural moan at a hard thrust he made, before she turned her head to face him.

"I love it," she harshly breathed out. "I love it a _lot._"

Light layers of sweat gathered onto their bodies as Athrun pushed in and out of her, his hands guiding her hips as he kept up the speed and intensity of his thrusts, a couple drops of sweat running down his forehead. Cagalli yelped as she felt his tip reach a sensitive area deep around her love canal, her inner muscles instinctively squeezing him with a tight grip as a response. Athrun hissed out and groaned at the warm and moist feeling of her inner folds wrapping around him tightly, as he mashed his hips against her behind. The fire of passion and pleasure was also building upon the core of his body, building up as high as it can.

"Oh _fuck!_" She swore out. "It feels too good…I can't stop!"

Athrun panted as he pounded her in from behind. "Had enough yet?"

"No!" Cagalli cried out. "Please…I want more!"

The blue-headed male then slowed the pace of his thrusts down, before he shifted forward to lean and kiss her from behind. He continued to thrust in and out his steel-hard staff inside her, as he locked lips with the blonde beauty he knew as his dear lover. She laughed a little bit into the kiss, him doing the same as they shared a sweet kiss with each other.

* * *

><p>Athrun was now lying on his back, on top of her green silk bathrobe that was laid flat. Cagalli straddled his hips as she assumed the dominant position on top. His hands were around her curvy hips, but her hands were roaming around his well-defined body, trailing from his rock-hard abs all the way to his well-defined, muscular chest before stopping at there. The blue-haired male took his time to admire the heavenly features of her body as she mounted him like a cowgirl situated on top of a stallion. Cagalli snuck a devilish grin on her face, as she used her one hand to take hold of his eight-inch staff behind her, Athrun stifling away a groan as he felt her stroke him gently.<p>

Guiding the tip of his member against her vaginal entrance with her one hand, the blonde female lowered her hips down and let out a prolonged moan as she could feel him slide right through, her pussy taking him by the inch. Athrun threw his head back and turned to the warming fire, quietly releasing an elongated moan as he took in the feeling of her inner muscles contracting lightly around his engorged rod. A shuddering moan came out from Cagalli as almost his whole member filled her canal completely. Cagalli panted heavily, her chest heaving up and down, leaving Athrun with a nice view of her breasts that moved along with her heaving bosom.

"Cagalli," he groaned out. "I'm all yours. Take me now."

Having felt comfortable with the position she was taking, Cagalli began to move slowly, thrusting herself up and down in short bounces. Her hands remained firmly onto his chest, as she rode him gently, starting to speed up her movements in a gradual pace. She threw her head back in ecstasy, pleasure surging through her spine, whirls of it having taken over her senses almost entirely.

"Athrun!" She cried out in pleasure. "You feel…so good in me!"

She continued to release cries of pleasure every time she sunk her hips back down, a hard thrust after another once she picked up the pace. Athrun closed his eyes and growled, gnashing at his teeth, as he could feel her inner walls coil around him rhythmically. He had never experienced these feelings of pleasure and ecstasy before, and it was the first time he would ever had felt this way in his whole life. His hands held onto her hips firmly, guiding her up and down as she bounced on his pulsing manhood that was buried deep within her.

As soon as she laid her hands onto his thighs for support, those same masculine hands had parted away from her voluptuous hips, where one of them quickly latched onto her right breast and the other having skim up her smooth abdomen before it had ended up on her left breast. Cagalli cried out even more loudly at the feeling of him fondling those very mounds, his fingers squeezing and playing with them. As he teased around her breasts by pinching those erect nipples with his fingers, Athrun could only confirm in his thoughts that his hands actually fitted around her mounds; they weren't too small, but they were weren't too large, either.

"Ahhh! Yes, that's it!" Cagalli almost screamed. "Athrun, fuck…_me!_"

Athrun grunted in response, as he helped her by thrusting his hips as well. Smacking noises were heard as their thrusts met each other, skin making contact with skin. He would thrust his hips up every time she thrust hers down on him, causing more pleasure to surge up skyward and become even more intensified. Cagalli could feel that ball of fire deep within the piths of her body build up increasingly, the mounting pleasure close to reaching its highest point. Athrun could feel himself reach that same level of pleasure as well, taking it all in as she rolled her hips even faster.

"_Oh, Haumea!_" She cried out again. "Athrun, I'm so close!"

Not wanting to finish himself off being the receiving end of this position, Athrun placed his hands on her hips again, before he suddenly lifted his upper-body and moved his legs that caught Cagalli by surprise. In the sitting position with his legs crossed, he continued to hold onto her with his hands now on her ass, but with Cagalli latching her arms around him and her shapely legs around his hips. The blonde beauty kept on bouncing onto his cock, but with her lover doing some of the work as well, as he drove his hips in and out at the same time she did. Cries and screams of pleasure tore away from her throat as the pleasure intensified even further to the point where she was now about to reach her climax.

"_ATHRUN!_" Cagalli screamed out. "I'm…_CUMMING!_"

"Me too, Cagalli," Athrun growled through clenched teeth. "I'm almost there too!"

His throbbing manhood became ensnared by the walls of her insides that coiled around him repeatedly, as he sped up his thrusts with sheer intensity against hers. Heavenly screams escaped from the blonde female as she pounded her hips against him even harder, the tip of his cock close to reaching her cervix, but made contact with the very sensitive spots deep around. The feeling of it was way too much for both of them, too much to handle any more of it, as they both were about to reach their peaks.

"A-A-Athrun!" She gasped, trying to hold back from reaching nirvana, but to no avail. "I-I…_I—!_"

Cagalli then unleashed a scream to the heavens as she hit her climax first, the ball of fire deep within her having exploded into sheer amounts of bliss, a flash of white before her eyes. Athrun held onto her tight, burying his face deep into her neck, as he unleashed a series of his own primal grunts and growls upon reaching his climax. Buckling his hips, he could feel her inner muscles constricting around her tightly in a vice-like grip, her juices gushing out to coat around his cock as it was buried to the hilt. At the same time, Cagalli felt his thick and milky strings of his white-hot seminal fluids released from the tip in heavy spurts, a torrent of it having rushed deep into her womb.

Athrun and Cagalli remained in their positions for quite some time, their bodies soaked with a sheer amount of sweat, both panting very heavily as the smell of sex permeated the air inside the living room. The blue-haired man finally flopped down onto his back first, before his blonde lover had fallen on top of him, as they slowly settled from their all-time highs. Cagalli snuggled with him, her head laying onto his chest, as she took in his musky scent. Athrun could notice that they were still connected down there, his cock still sheathed within her love canal, but he didn't mind so much about it. A period of silence had fallen on them, as the flames continued to burn and crackle within the fireplace near them.

Finally, Cagalli had broken up the long silence.

"Athrun," the blonde female exerted out the last of her panting. "It felt quite so good with you."

"It felt great with you too," he purred satisfyingly.

Another pause, but being much briefer than the last.

"So…how do you like it here?" She repeated that question from before, lifting her head up to face him.

Athrun lifted his head up to face her shining golden orbs.

"It's a great place," he smiled. "A beautiful place where we can be without being seen by everyone else."

Cagalli giggled, her fingers stroking against his chest. Athrun shifted his facial expression to a more curious one as he was about to ask her something.

"Cagalli, about what we had just done," he explained. "Was this your first time?"

The young, blonde woman gave a slight frown in reaction, before she replied to him.

"Yes," Cagalli answered. "It's actually my first time…with you."

"I see…"

She blinked. "W-well, why? Is it not your first time, either?"

"No!" Athrun objected, before he calmingly expressed with a short sigh. "It's also my first time as well."

Cagalli sighed quietly to herself, as she settled her head onto his chest again, Athrun placing a hand to run through her luscious golden locks of hair.

"Hey, Cagalli?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I really liked going to this place," he quietly murmured. "We should go here again next time."

Cagalli exerted a tranquil sigh. "We'll see, when we return back in a couple of days," she smiled. "Oh, and Athrun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she simply reminded him. "I always will."

Athrun smiled. "I love you too, Cagalli."

They shared one more sweet, but passionate kiss, Athrun's hand still at the back of her yellow locks. Both of them then slowly fell into a long state of slumber, the lovers having spent all of their energy for the night. They held close to each other as they slept, the warming fireplace near them continuing to be lit, as the fire within the enclosed structure continued to burn until it would slowly die down as the rest of the night wore on.

* * *

><p><strong>And that about wraps up this one-shot in this anthology! As I have stated before, this is the first time I have ever written a fanfic focused on the AthrunCagalli pairing…let alone a lemon fic for that couple. It certainly is longer than the previous one, but still with the same level of quality as much as that one! **

**About the next one-shots I will write for this anthology, I have decided to follow my own list of pairings in the order that I have put them in the summary. According to that, the next couple that the third one-shot will be based on, will be Dearka and Miriallia. So, if you do like reading these one-shots (including this particular one), feel free to leave a comment, put this on your favourites list, or put it on your story alerts list…or all three! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. The Bliss under Sunset

**Author's Note: **Hello to all those of the SEED fandom out there! It's been well over a year since I last updated for this lemon series, but don't worry! I'm still active on the writing front, spending some time on my fanfics when I'm given those opportunities. I've been also spending a bit of that time writing the new chapter for SEED Reflex, and while development on that is slow because of university and whatnot, I do plan on getting that chapter out in due time. Furthermore, I want to thank those for their support for this series, whether it is in favourites, follows, or even reviews, in that matter! I also want to give a shout-out to a few authors here on FFN for making their own contributions, with their earlier lemon stories: Glorious Burden, Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda, VengefulMoon, _and_ The Ravaja of Dejeneration. I credit all of them as being sources of inspiration that would lead to this particular lemon series being created!

**Author's Note 2: **For this addition in the Milky Destinies series, I was going to have the Dearka-Miriallia oneshot written and be on here, after the previous oneshot with Athrun and Cagalli. However, I decided to push that one back to come out later, and decided to write up this oneshot featuring Mu and Murrue. Believe it or not, but I noticed that there haven't been too many lemon/lime fics of that particular couple, despite the fact that they're one of the official couples in the anime! So, for those who are fans of Mu and Murrue, I hope you enjoy this lemony oneshot of this series.

**Disclaimer: **The following characters and settings used in this fanfic, along with Gundam SEED, are not owned by me; they are copyrighted by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voltage Axe Presents<br>**_**Milky Destinies**

**Pairing: **Mu and Murrue  
><strong>Title: <strong>_"The Bliss under Sunset"_

**(WARNING: Contains graphic sexual descriptions and strong language. Reader's discretion is strongly advised!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A brunette woman in her early-30s gazed upon the skies of golden dusk with her brown eyes, watching the rays of the sun shimmer through the thin layers of clouds casting in front of it. This wonderful sight was complemented with the ocean below the skies, the body of water sparkling, as the rays of light reflected upon the blue waters. It had reminded her of all the other times she spent peering at such scenery, of those times that she relived in her mind in her days as a captain of a battleship. She reflected back to the memories in her mind, memories of meeting the people that would eventually become close colleagues and acquaintances around her. But there was a particular person in her mind that stood out from everyone else she had met in the past; one who she saw, was even closer personally to her.<p>

That person was him. And his name was Mu La Flaga.

They started out on an amicable relationship when the First Bloody Valentine War began, although they hadn't seen a considerable amount of interest into each other, in romantic terms. For her, she had fond memories (although they were very distant) of the time she spent her relationship with her previous boyfriend, a mobile armour pilot. It was only spent for a short time, before he had passed away under the circumstances of military combat. She had kept a memento to remember him, a locket that she always kept to bring the memories of him alongside her. She didn't even think of starting a new relationship with a different person, out of the concern she would also lose it in such tragic circumstance that would eventually haunt her later in life.

As the war went on, however, Murrue found the certain sort of feelings she had in Mu. Likewise, he had found the exact same feelings he had toward her that brought them closer together, as time progressed. They had expressed their close and intimate relationship with a couple of kisses, the last kiss she shared with him, was around the time before the fateful battle at Jachin Due.

It was that very fateful event in particular that had traumatized her ever so, etching the scarred memories that seared into the back of her mind, continuously haunting her for the months and years that followed. Even after all this time since it had passed, it had pained her to go through the thoughts of losing him in the tumultuous struggle between her crew and the Dominion's crew in the war. She had lost her close colleague caught in the madness of the conflict, but more importantly, she had also lost the one whom she loved and cared dearly deep inside her heart. She thought she had lost him completely, forever into the realms of those of the non-existent.

…Or, so she had thought.

After narrowly escaping what was an assassination attempt, about a year later, she went out on a journey with her surviving colleagues in their quest to end the Second Bloody Valentine War on their own. Reprising her role as the captain of the Archangel, she sought to maintain the peace that her past colleagues sacrificed their own lives for, while putting aside those painful memories that she suffered from those times.

Months later, however, those memories would later resurface in the time after the Battle of Berlin.

_She couldn't have believed it._

Was it _real?_ Or, _was it really a dream?_

In her eyes, she wished it was the latter, but it had turned out to be the former. The masked man who had fought for the Earth Alliance's Phantom Pain unit, and the one who had commanded such a force that brought hell into the countless numbers of innocent lives in that city.

It was _**him**_.

There was no way it couldn't have been him, she thought. This wasn't the same person she had cared and loved for, in the past. Yet, his appearance, the tone of his voice, and the ways in which he approached her…it was certainly him. Nevertheless, she kept her doubts about who he really was, just after he had ended up in the Archangel's medic bay.

But as time had passed from there on, it started to become more evident to her that Neo was definitely the same person she saw him as, in the years before. From the Second Battle of Orb, all the way to the war's finale with the Battle of Messiah, she knew all along in her heart that this was the man she always had been closer to. It was especially in that final stand-off between him and the crew of the Minerva, in which he had fully regained his memories, much to her bittersweet happiness in that moment in time.

And from there on, the person who she knew closely and cared about of, had now promised her that he would never leave her ever again.

* * *

><p>Upon directing her eyes back onto the scenic sights of the ocean and the sky, Murrue had wondered what could've been, if she actually had lost him forever in those very fateful instances. Especially in that second instance. She wouldn't know what to do, or how to live with the loss, if it were to happen. He meant everything to her, having shared a common bond with him that grew stronger with each and every passing day, and she just wouldn't let it away with the significance of that bond being clear in her mind. She truly loved him, and in turn, he had loved her back as well. In the end, she would rather be together with him all the way through, rather than roaming around the ends of this large world all by herself.<p>

Both of them had found themselves on a secluded island around the Southwest Pacific, near the other islands under Orb Union's territory. They resided in a one-storey house, where they had all the time in the world to themselves, to strengthen the relationship they once had, prior to the end of the first war. It had been almost a year or so after the end of the second war, and Murrue had spent much more time with him than she ever did in her years spent during the wars. At last, they had found peace with each other, along with those intimate feelings that gradually intensified in their time with each other.

There was a slight breeze in the air that stood in contrast to the sub-tropical climate of the atmosphere, which was warm and humid—even in the hours of dusk, but it was quite welcoming for the brunette woman who was in her light-peach bathrobe.

She stared deeply into the setting sun that was behind the clouds, slowly sinking towards the horizon line, a serene smile on her face.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of large arms wrap around her waist tightly, catching her by surprise. Turning her head around to get a better look of who it was just behind, Murrue caught her eyes on the blond male who had hugged her, the very person she was quite fond of.

"Mu," Murrue pouted at first, before she giggled, "you nearly scared me right there!"

The blond man let out a chuckle in response. "Sorry there, sweetie," Mu gruffly teased, grinning. "I was looking for that special someone who had captured my heart from the day we first met."

"Well," the brunette smiled, relaxing herself against his body, "you pretty much found me here, so..."

Mu made a noise of appreciative affection, before he lowered his head to nuzzle against her shoulder, causing the former captain to giggle loudly at his touch that felt so sensitive to her.

"Stop it!" Murrue playfully smiled, trying to break apart from his grasp around her, but failing as she softened to his touch. "You're…"

The blond male grunted lightly, raising his eyebrow by the slightest. "Mm-hm?"

She had finally broke away from him, before he could even tease her some more. Murrue turned around to face him directly in the eyes.

The brunette female could tell that he was always the same person he was from before, by the way he looked. She could make out those distinguishing facial features he had, right down to his cerulean irises. Even with the scar he had around the top and middle of his face that he gained after the first war, she could still recognize him perfectly well. His blond hair had remained around the same length from the time he spent during the second war, having fallen closely to around his shoulders. Murrue herself just couldn't decide if she liked him with his hair the way it was when she first saw him in the first war, or that she preferred the way his hair is right now.

Murrue eyed the blond man in his powder-blue bathrobe with a stern gaze. "Mu," she paused, "as I was standing out there, I was thinking…"

Mu had blinked for a moment, before he took in the fullest extent of words, upon realizing what she meant. "I get it," he nodded firmly and lowered his head.

Her eyes widened at his response that was quite unexpected for her. "Y-you do?"

"I get that you were always worried of me," he explained quietly, "about what would happen if I were to be gone." A very brief pause of silence followed, before the blond lifted his head to directly face her again. "And I understand that. But the thing is, Murrue…I'll always be here on this world, no matter what happens."

A breath softly escaped her lips. "Mu…"

He narrowed his assuring eyes, holding her gently by her arms. "I already made a promise to stand by you, every step of the way," he calmly spoke. "The world's at peace after all, and so I won't break that very promise with you, as long as we are together."

"Mu," Murrue whispered, her eyes becoming glassy. "Thank you."

The former mobile armour pilot then closed the gap between them, leaning his head closely towards the brunette, so that their foreheads almost touched against one another.

"I will always love you, Murrue," he breathed out, his bright blue orbs meeting with her brown ones. "You were the one who showed me the way…and that was the one thing I have never forgotten about."

Before she knew it, she felt his lips slant upon hers, Mu pulling her body tightly and flush against his. It had caught her even more off-guard at this affectionate gesture he made to the brunette. Murrue returned back the kiss, melting away in his arms, as she wrapped her own arms around him. The kiss intensified passionately after a short while, both of them now clashing their tongues against each other's, moans coming about from their mouths. Mu groaned out at the feeling of her large breasts being pushed against his chest, as they continued their amorous kiss. Murrue had felt something poke against her abdomen, having felt his arousal that was right in-between his legs.

They pulled their lips away from each other, catching their breath after such an intense kiss they shared. Murrue lifted her hands to place her fingertips on the face of the man she really loved.

"So," he quietly asked, "what do you want to do?"

She answered as possibly she can, her head spinning around lightly with the blood rushing up there, and making her face tinge red around her cheeks. "I don't know," she breathlessly replied, "what do _you_ want to do?"

His azure irises sparked, as he grinned naughtily. "How about we take this to the bed?"

Murrue's eyes sparked in response. "Gladly."

A giggle broke out from her, as he pulled her back into their house, and carried her in his arms.

* * *

><p>The sun continued to set downward ever so slowly, a small amount of light had shimmered through the lilac curtains of the windows in the large bedroom. Wax candles lit up the room, releasing an aroma of lavender and vanilla all over the indoor atmosphere. A slight squeal broke out from Murrue, as she was dropped onto the mattress ever so gently by her blond lover. There was a devilish grin being broken apart on the blond male's face, as he climbed up onto the bed, and positioned himself on top of the brunette. For the former mobile armour pilot, he saw Murrue in his eyes, very gorgeous and breath-taking. Her long and luscious brown locks of hair fanned out all over the mattress, glossy red lips parted away to reveal all their glamour and allure to him.<p>

He saw the desire in her eyes, and he knew that she had the same desire as him, to express their love for each other in more intimate ways than before. Looking down further, he'd saw that the light-peach bathrobe that hugged her curves had become a little bit more ragged, and had become looser than what it was. He could catch a glimpse of her cleavage being more exposed, the mere thought of her being well-endowed making his blood flow increasingly downward to his loins.

He heard a whisper of his name from her lips, beckoning him to lay his eyes back up to hers.

"_Mu…_"

Her eyes were wild with lust, becoming aflame with passion so intense in those bright reddish-brown irises.

They were telling him to kiss her.

Leaning down to close the gap between his face and hers, Mu slanted his lips over her own, both of them quietly moaning in the kiss that became very passionate. His hands trailed up and down the curves of her body through her cotton bathrobe, sending tingling sensations across her nerves. She moved her hands all over his rigid back, feeling every part of his well-built body. Breaking their lips away from each other to catch their breaths, Mu pulled the knot apart that bounded his powder-blue bathrobe of cotton to his body, quickly untying it with both hands. Shedding the fully-loosened garment away from his own body, the blond male tossed the discarded bathrobe over his shoulder, sending it off into an empty area of the room's carpeting.

Peeking her eyes down on the disrobed blond who was on his knees, Murrue sneaked a glance at his manhood, which was becoming erect and hardened from all the arousal earlier. She darted her tongue out a bit to lick her lips across, the hungry sight of his erect shaft making her aroused in return. Her eyes suddenly darted right at his, when she saw him lay his hands on the knot of her bathrobe.

"I wonder when was the last time I saw you without all those clothes you were wearing," he murmured, his fingers slowly making work on the binding.

Murrue smiled cheekily. "Perhaps," she spoke quietly, "maybe when we took a bath together on the ship?"

Mu grinned wolfishly at her answer. He could definitely remember that time when, after having asked her for such a request to do so, they were both together at the onsen inside the Archangel. It was a lot of 'fun' with her, in his memories. _Quite_ a lot of fun with her, having done it in the water and steam, their lustful urges like a pair of insatiate rabbits. Best of all, nobody had even knew what was going on in the hot springs, when they checked inside, nor whoever had made a mess over there. Nobody, except for them, as they stood closely by each other, holding each other's hands behind their backs.

Bringing himself back from that wonderful time he spent with Murrue in the bath, Mu proceeded to untie the tangled knot that was holding him back from seeing all of her, in her bared glory. Successfully undoing it with quick timing, he shifted aside both ends of the bathrobe, before his fascinated eyes widened at her body that was finally unconcealed.

In the back of his mind, she had a _heavenly_ body. Her porcelain skin glowed in the basking light, the curves of her physique forming closer to an hourglass shape, and the two large mounds of supple flesh that were perky and bountiful when she inadvertently brought them together by lifting her arms to make contact with the tops of her shoulders. Prior to the incident at the Archangel's bath that was well-renown in his recollection of the past, he'd always wondered about how large her bosom was. He'd never seen her without any clothing on during those times spent in battle, at least, until that one particular time with Murrue. She was a few years younger than he was, granted, but she had already been fully-blossomed into that very beautiful woman he'd admired her for long, and he wouldn't have let it any other way.

Lowering eyes below her flat abdomen, he could tell that she was really awaiting for him, moisture gleaming off from her womanhood that was underneath the small thatch of darkish-brown curls.

A deep chuckle emanated from his throat. "Getting that wet already, huh?"

Murrue let out a small giggle in return, seductiveness in her tone as she voiced her delight. "I want it, Mu," the brunette moaned quietly. "I want to feel you again."

He flashed a dirty grin, upon hearing those words. "Then…let me make you."

Lips boldly pressed into each other, clashing their tongues deeply into the kiss, as Mu leaned his body in further. The head of his shaft started to grind over her wet nether-lips, eliciting a series of loud moans from the brunette that were contained in the kiss. He continued to rub the bottom of his shaft over her entrance, making it slick with clear liquid that was gathered on her womanhood. Each contact of his skin on hers had sent trembles up her spine, making her writhe around slightly, while she held tightly onto him.

He had pulled away from her after a moment of lip-lock, positioning his phallus to enter her.

"I'm coming in, Murrue," the blond murmured softly.

The former captain nodded her head gently, before Mu guided the tip of his manhood into her vaginal entrance, and started to push himself in. Murrue whimpered quietly as she felt him begin to enter her love canal, before letting loose a series of moans that gained in pitch and volume as he pushed in deeper and further, nearly releasing a scream as soon as she then felt him fill her all the way. It had been quite a while since they last did it, but she could really feel that through the initial pain, only to be gradually replaced by the pleasurable sensation she felt as well. Her chest heaved and dropped, breath hitching at the exhilarating feeling of bliss that took hold of her mind.

A strained growl escaped from Mu, as he felt her inner muscles lightly clenched around the length and girth of his phallic organ, the warm and moist sensation of her vaginal recesses sending familiar tingles at the base of his spine. He closed his eyes shut, and relished that very feeling of her wet, silky heat around him.

The blond male then forced his eyes open, when he heard her call his name quietly again. His eyes dropped down to meet with hers, only to find the wanton need intensify in her eyes full of affection.

"Please, Mu," Murrue whispered to him, her hands gently onto his torso. "I need it so badly. Please…"

With a firm nod of his head, and a self-assured smirk on his face, the former mobile weapon pilot pulled his manhood out, only to leave the head of it remain inside her. Shifting his hips around, he sheathed almost all of his length back in, eliciting a loud gasp from the brunette. Mu began a series of thrusts that were slow in pace, but drove his hips in with a considerable amount of power in the thrusts. Gasps and moans were released from Murrue, who took in all of this pleasure that dominated her mind, before she found her own mouth being slanted over by his.

The kiss was as rough and passionate, Mu leaning down to capture her lips, to clash tongues with her yet again. His thrusts picked up in pace, driving his hips up and down with more intensity and strength. Murrue's fingers were all over the top and back of his tresses, combing through the long locks of his blond hair. They soon travelled downward onto his back, as he broke away from her lips, and leaned in to kiss her right around her neck. Another loud moan escaped the former captain, as she felt the burning sensation pool around her abdominal region.

"Yes, that's it," Murrue panted, as the blond male showered her neck with kisses. "I love it, Mu."

He moved his head around to press his lips against her ear, making her groan from the warm feeling of his breath. "Just like that time in the bath?"

"Yes," she moaned loudly.

Mu inwardly grinned, before he moved down to nip his teeth against a sensitive part of her skin, making her body shudder as she cried out. Instinctively, she responded by scoring her nails against his rough back, dragging them along to create lines of red welts on his skin, while her blond lover continued to leave a few hickeys all over her neck and shoulder.

He shifted himself down to where his eyes met her bountiful bosom, before leaving the same kisses on them as he did with her neck. It earned him a few loud moans from his brunette lover, and even more when he traced the swells of her breasts with his tongue. He could hear her cry his name out repeatedly, moaning in sheer pleasure, as he enclosed his mouth around one breast and fondled the other. His tongue encircled around the areola, before flicking the sensitive bud that puckered with the tip of his oral organ. Mu then switched breasts, to focus his attention on the one he neglected, his lips sealed over the erect nipple of that breast.

Murrue wrapped her legs around his driving hips tightly, cries of pleasure escaping her that became even louder as he pounded through her sheath repeatedly. He then brought his lips back to hers, kissing the brunette woman fiercely, and her returning the rough kiss with passionate vigour. Muffled groans reverberated through the blond male's throat, as he could feel her love canal squeezing around his length with every hard thrust. Releasing their mouths from each other's, Mu shifted himself to be positioned on his knees, taking firm control of her own shapely legs to raise her lower body at a slight angle, before ravaging the brunette by jackhammering his thrusts.

Cries and screams of sheer bliss were released from her, as she thrashed her head around on the pillows, fisting the sheets underneath her with her fingers. Her large breasts bounced back and forth wildly, with every drive and pound of his hips into hers.

"Aaahh, yes! That's it!" A yelp tore away from Murrue, as she felt him make contact with a sensitive bundle of nerves further deep. "Harder! _Harder!_"

Mu raised a sly eyebrow, the dirty grin widening on his face. "You really like it, don't you?"

"_I do!_" She cried out, sultry moans being breathed away. "I love it, Mu! Please…_please make love to me!_"

Responding with a sharp growl, the former mobile armour pilot quickly lifted her legs up, so that they were atop his shoulders for him to gain more access. The fiery sensation in their bodies had built up further to the point, where it was ready to engulf both of them, in a towering wave of energetic release. Thin layers of sweat coated their bodies, the small droplets running down their skin, as they kept up their sweet loving act. They shared one more burningly ardent kiss that was searing, before Murrue pulled away from him in an instant.

"Mu! _Oh, Haumea!_" She nearly screamed, panting raggedly. "Mu…I'm…I'm about to…"

"Fuck," he grunted, as he drove in and out of her wet entrance. "I'm getting close, too."

Edging closer and closer to his release, Mu decided that he wanted to try something that he hadn't done before, with his lover. He gathered himself to be positioned on his side, while still inside of her, catching Murrue by surprise. Closing the space in between them so that his well-built chest made firm contact with her slender back, the blond male was able to spoon her, as he took in the wonderful sight of her tousled hair and the lustful expression on her face. One of his hands reached around to fondle a breast, getting a feel of her supple flesh filling his entire hand, some of it overflowing through the gaps of his fingers. The other hand had sneaked downward to be around the junction where they were connected with each other, with the tips of his fingers fiddling with the jewel of her nether-lips.

That was it for Murrue, as she let out keening screams at the feeling of being both penetrated and rubbed at the same time.

"_AH!_ Oh, no! _Not there!_" She shrieked, as she began to enter the peak of her pleasure. "MU! I'M…_I'M CUMMING!_"

It was then that she released a loud scream that pierced through the air, being sent skyward to the heavens. Blinding white flashed right before her eyes, as Murrue had entered the very state of unimaginable ecstasy she experienced at the very high point of the pleasure she reached. It was also likewise that Mu had also felt that burning feeling deep in his abdomen bubble up to explode in a frenzy of pleasurable release, his eyes shut tightly, hissing and letting loose a strained growl from clenched teeth. At the same time her clear fluids gushed out to coat his phallus that was being contracted around by her inner muscles, thick spurts of his iridescent-white seminal fluid travelled from the tip of his shaft, filling her awaiting womb in a rush. Murrue was dimly conscious of the warmth that flooded deep from her abdominal region, the whirls and amazing force of pleasure having wracked her mind to be aware of.

The moans and screams continued for a short moment, before they gradually died down to ragged breaths and quiet groans that echoed through the bedroom. Mu continued to thrust his hips slowly at a tender pace, before he finally stopped moving them, opting to sheathe his hardened cock fully into her love canal, letting it remain inside there as he caught his breath. His arms were tightly wrapped around the curves of her body as they remained in their positions, large hands that touched and teased her mounds lightly, while both were starting to recover from their unprecedented highs. She could feel his warm breath on her ear, laying on her side with him closely behind her. By the time they had finished up, the skies had already began to fall into night, with stars shining in the bluish-black that spread through the upper atmosphere. The wax candles that lit up the room from earlier were now reduced to nearly melted-down clumps, lit flames slowly weakening from the lack of strength on the wicks of those candles. All the pleasant scents of lavender and vanilla that filled the atmosphere of the bedroom was completely replaced, by then, with the intoxicating smell of sex.

Having caught their breaths after a little while, Mu gently pulled his phallus away from her love canal and entrance, Murrue voicing her displeasure with a murmur. She could then feel their combined fluids slowly leak out from her nether-lips, coming out slowly in globs that ended up on the bedsheets.

However, Mu wasn't completely sated with the way it ended. He had gathered the conviction to do what he wanted to do with her, to make him feel more complete than what he was.

Suddenly shifting his own body around, he had propped himself onto his knees again, and straddled her chest. Murrue was caught off-guard by his immediate actions.

"Mu," she let out a hoarse gasp. "W-what are you doing?"

The brunette then cried out as she felt him latch his fingers onto her mounds tightly, squeezing the peaks with both hands.

"Those, Murrue," he flashed an even dirtier grin at her. "There's something I definitely wanted to do with those."

Before she could even inquire him, he had took hold of his phallus with one hand, and positioned it right in-between her large breasts. The blond male then pushed those breasts against each other to tightly sandwich them around his erect manhood, before rocking his hips slowly back and forth. Mu closed his eyes and moaned loudly at the sensation of his shaft being squeezed all over by her mounds. Murrue faintly found herself to have her hands on her own breasts that he was holding on them, before he had released his own grip from them to allow her to squeeze them around him with her own. She also found herself moaning at the feel of her soft skin making contact with his engorged length, having felt him pulsate and throb with each thrust. The blade of her tongue darted out from her red, pouty lips, taking a teasing lick against the tip of his phallus, tasting a hint of their love juices gathered on there.

"Oh, _fuck_," Mu groaned, his body tensing at her touch. "That's it, Murrue…"

The brunette moaned delightfully, as she continued to lick the sensitive tip each time it came forward to her lips, from his thrusts in the same direction. He picked up the pace in the movements of his hips, the brunette still bringing her well-endowed bags of fun together to hold tight around his cock. Gasping moans and breaths escaped her, as she kept lashing her tongue against the tip when it came close to her mouth, even managing to get her lips wrapped around it. She began to taste the saltiness of his pre-cum that was now leaking from the tip, an indicator of his eventual release.

"_Ah, shit!_" The blond male hissed, as he could feel that very similar sensation that had taken him over before. "I'm gonna cum, Murrue. _I'm gonna…"_

He then let away a loud and hoarse groan deep from his throat, as he entered his own sweet release. Murrue cried out as she could feel his iridescent-white cum spilling forth from the tip of his shaft, right as he made a hard thrust forward through her cleavage. The thick spurts of ejaculate had ended up clinging onto her messy brown hair, her face, and parts of her neck. Mu then quickly pulled his phallus away from her mounds, releasing another few spurts of his seminal fluid onto her breasts, before finally giving himself away to his own completion.

The former mobile armour pilot had gently collapsed himself onto the mattress, finding himself right beside her to his right, laying on his back as he panted heavily from reaching his high for the second time. Wiping some sweat off his forehead with his bare forearm, Mu turned his head around to the right, and slowly got up to sit with his legs outstretched to look at his brunette lover.

Murrue looked all over her own body, to find that he had left his mark on her, the globs of clear-white bodily fluid all over her chest and her face. She gathered a small bit of his cum with a swipe of her fingers from one of her breasts, looking at it closely, and the string of it having bowed further as it was spread apart more with the tips of her fingers.

"Oh, my," she remarked with astonishment, before putting it to her lips. "I didn't think you would enjoy doing that so much, as I thought you would."

"There's always a first for everything," he deeply chuckled.

Murrue laughed at his response, before she frowned slightly. "But anyway," she stated matter-of-factly, "I will have to clean myself of all this, again."

Mu gave a widened grin. "Yeah."

She laid herself down on a slight upright angle, resting onto the dishevelled pillows, gazing at the ceiling above. A stream of thoughts went through her mind as she relaxed next to her blond lover, Murrue becoming adrift in pondering about the direction she wanted to take her own future towards, with Mu. The two of them were now bathed in the moonlight of nighttime that shone through the curtains. Her hand had travelled down to rest on top of her abdomen, softly rubbing on it in a circular motion. Her brown eyes turned to the blond male.

"Mu," she murmured reflectively, catching his attention, before a brief pause. "I was just thinking…"

He raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

"Now that we've gone through everything about what's between us," Murrue expressed her own thoughts, "I'm now thinking…about our own future."

The blond male held back a breath, raising both eyebrows in a bewildered stare.

Murrue measured her pauses as she started to speak up again. "It's just that…we've been together for quite a while, now," she explained. "And you and I know how we feel about each other, every time we're together."

Mu nodded his head to signal his understanding, before shifting his eyes away from hers.

"Then, I remember what was mentioned of the captain of the Minerva," the brunette recalled vividly. "Talia…she wanted to live a happier life, with the one she loved dearly, and to have a child with him." She turned her head to look at the ceiling again. "She didn't, however…she had to separate from him, to have a son for her to live that life. But it wasn't the kind of life she wanted to have."

The blond male blinked, before he turned to stare ponderously through empty space. "So…what you really mean to say from that," he quietly murmured, "is that you want the both of us…to start a family of our own."

She faintly nodded. "Yes."

"You're suggesting that you want to have a kid," he paused, "with me."

Murrue nodded her head shortly at his inference, before turning to gaze directly at him. "But I truly am thinking of it," she sternly attested to Mu. "Not only because I don't want to go through what Talia had, but I want to continue to live with you as long as we're together, too."

Mu thought about it deeply, a small frown across his lips.

"I want to remain committed with this relationship we're having," Murrue explained, "and to have a desirable life with you…and our child."

A sigh escaped from Mu, before he turned to her. "Yeah, I suppose that we can make that happen for the both of us."

Murrue blinked, raising a very curious eyebrow. "Y-you do?"

"Sure, why not?" He grinned handsomely, resting his large hand firmly on top of her hand that was over her abdomen. "We actually deserve this kind of life with each other…and I do think it wouldn't really affect the way we are, if we do end up having a kid."

A small smile was on her face. "You really think so?"

"Besides," the blond male expressed, "this is one of the many things I gather, I could make the impossible possible…and it's never too late for that!"

She giggled boisterously at his remarks. "I love you, Mu La Flaga."

"And I love you too, Murrue," he grinned, before he took her arm and started to pull her with him out of the bed. "Now why don't we get ourselves in the shower right now, and clean each other up, as you said?"

"That would be nice," she laughed playfully.

Mu returned her laughter with his, as they shared a brief kiss, each other's hands firmly together, before they both took off to the bathroom nearby.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it for this oneshot! Needless to say, it was a short lemon oneshot—even shorter than any of the first two oneshots in this series. But I am, however, writing up on the next couple of oneshots for this series that would be considerably longer than the oneshots that are already here. I will have the DearkaMiriallia oneshot soon, and then I have a few more stories to write for this series, all of them with some wonderful ideas in mind!**

**If you liked reading this series of lemon oneshots, feel free to leave a comment, put this on your favourites list, or put it in your story alerts list…or all three! Thanks for reading, and as always, stay tuned for more!**


End file.
